The Words I Meant To Say
by darkgirl11
Summary: What if the last words you said to someone, were the last words you'd ever say to them before they were kidnapped? The epic journey to find their best friend, Carlos Garcia. MAIN PAIRING CARGAN side pairing KAMES! :P
1. The Things I Said

_The Words I Meant To Say_

**Summary: What if the last words you said to someone, were the last words you'd ever say to them before they were kidnapped? The epic journey to find their best friend, Carlos Garcia. **

**MAIN PAIRING CARGAN side pairing KAMES! :P**

**The Words I Meant To Say**

Chapter One: The Things I Said

"CARLOS! Hurry up or we'll be late for our recording with Gustavo!" yelled Logan Mitchell to his boyfriend, Carlos Garcia. The two had been going out for nearly seven months and they had fallen deeply in love with each other. It was as some say it, _'love at first sight'_. At first Logan thought his very smart brain was messing with him, but he soon found out that we was uncontrollably in love with Carlos.

Good thing the Latino fell in love with him too because Logan was starting to loose faith in being in love with Carlos. Well, back to the present. They were getting ready to go to Rocque Records for a new song, James and Kendall had already left, and If they were late Gustavo said that he'd punish those _dogs_.

"Logie!"

"What?"

"Have you seen my helmet!"

"No, did you loose it?"

"Ummm... maybe?"

Logan yelled to him, "Carlos just go without it! We'll only be singing." Carlos slid down the swirly slide and said, "What if something happens like last time when you pretty much punched me in the face!" He walked over to Logan and his taller boyfriend said, "Look, I'm sorry about punching you. You know I didn't mean to."

Carlos let out a sigh and said, "Yeah, I know. But I love that helmet..." Logan rolled his eyes and Carlos said, "But I love you more than anything in the entire world!" He looked up at Logan, who was smiling, and sighed, his boyfriend looked down at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Don't you wish I were taller so you wouldn't have to always look down at me?"

"Nope."

"What? Why?"

"I love you just the way you are, your perfect."

Logan snaked his arms around Carlos' waist and saw his smaller boyfriend smile. He smiled too and said with a laugh, "What? Don't you like the way I hold you?"

"No... I love the way you hold me, I feel so safe." Logan kissed his forehead sweetly and said, "Good, because I like holding you like this. Now, let's go or we'll be late." He let go of Carlos and walked over to the door to open it. When he had his hand on the door knob, he noticed Carlos wasn't at his side like he usually was.

He looked at Carlos and said impatiently, "C'mon, baby we have to go." Carlos smiled a bit and said, "I'll catch up with you in a second, I need to see if Katie stole my helmet because of the prank I pulled on her a few days ago." Logan looked at him with unsure eyes and checked, "You sure?" He nodded and was about to say something funny when Logan sighed and said, "Don't say 'I'm HIV positive' like Cartman from Southpark."

He smirked and said quickly, "I'm HIV positive!" Then he sprinted off to Katie's room so Logan wouldn't catch him for saying _I'm HIV positive_. He smiled and sighed. Logan said, "Love you, Carlitos!" He heard Carlos yell back, "Love you too, Logie!" Then Logan left the Palmwoods.

_**At Rocque Records when Logan arrives...**_

"WHERE'S THE OTHER DOG!" screeched Gustavo. Everyone took a step back and Kelly said, "Now, Gustavo we have about five minutes before we have to start singing. I'm sure he'll come running through that door with his helmet on."

The three boys laughed nervously and said, "Ummm, yeah." James looked over at his boyfriend, Kendall, and whispered, "Was he still looking for his helmet when you left?"

"Yeah, I told him to ask my mom and she said she had no clue where it was."

"What about Katie? I remember hearing her talking about getting Carlos back for a prank he pulled on her."

"That does sound like Katie," Kendall wondered and continued, "but I doubt she'd actually wake up in the middle of the night just to get him back for some stupid little prank. It's just a prank, it's not like he burned all her Jacob Black posters."

James winced at the thought of _his own_ poster being burned by a fan who hated to see him and Kendall going out.

_**Carlos sprinting to Rocque Records...**_

Katie had indeed stolen his helmet to get him back, and purposely tried to get him in trouble for being late for his recording. He said that when he got back to the Palmwoods he'd give her a tickle fight that she'd never escape from. Right now, Carlos was sprinting to Rocque Records.

When he got inside he heard Gustavo say, _"Five. Four. Three. Two. And-"_ **CRASH!** Carlos had ran into the doors that led to the recording studio. He hopped back up and said, "Sorry I'm late! Katie stole my helmet and I never go anywhere without it!" Gustavo yelled, "I DON'T CARE THAT YOUR HELMET WAS STOLEN! GET IN THE BOOTH AND START SINGING!"

He ran into the booth and Kelly said, "Now was that any way to speak to sweet Carlos?" He grumbled something she didn't catch but smacked him lightly with her clip board and said, "Be nice to them!" Gustavo said miserably, "Sing something..."

Carlos smiled wide and sang happily, _"The suns been shinin'! And I've been singin'! There's a song in my head and it goes, 'la la la la la la la'! Nothing but blue skies, but I stare into your eyes!"_ His eyes flashed at Logan and he continued to sing cheerfully, _"I get tongue tied every time you smile! Some people don't know what love can do, well they should see me with you! I remember how we used to be..."_

Gustavo sighed and Kelly started to sway with Carlos' singing. Gustavo said, "CUT THE MUSIC!" Carlos was broken out of his mood and stopped singing. Gustavo said, "No. Country! Your Big Time Rush, not Taylor Swift." Kelly, James, Kendall, and Logan said, "But I liked what Carlos was singing."

Gustavo said, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE WHAT HE WAS SINGING! NO COUNTRY!" Carlos said, "Somebody's in a bad mood! I know what can cheer you up!" He smirked and sang, _"If your happy and you know it clap your hands!"_ Everyone but Gustavo clapped their hands. He continued, _"If your-"_ Gustavo growled and said, "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR CHILDREN SONGS!" Carlos pushed, "Then what are you in the mood for? Ooh! I know! You want to hear Justin Bieber! Or maybe-"

Logan glared at his boyfriend and hissed, "Carlos! Your pushing it! You need to stop it right now!" Carlos smiled and said, "Relax, Logie! I'm just having some fun!" He rolled his eyes and whispered harshly, "Carlos, he's getting angry so you need to just shut up and listen to me!" Carlos' eyes turned from being filled with joy to being filled with sadness and misery. James said, "Logan! That was mean! You hurt his feelings!"

But Gustavo was turning red and he yelled, "CARLOS! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kelly glared at Gustavo and said, "You better not hurt his feelings!" He came out of the booth and Gustavo said, 'Any reason why your being EXTRA annoying today?"

"Ummm, not that I know of. I was just really happy today!"

"I can see that! But why not sing the song I need you to sing TODAY!"

"I dunno. I'm in a happy country mood!"

"Well I'm in a 'I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT IF YOU DON'T SING THE RIGHT SONG' mood."

"I've never heard of that mood before! Is it new!"

He sighed and said, "Just go outside." He frowned and protested, "But I-" Gustavo yelled, "GET OUT! NOW! YOU ANNOYING LITTLE EXCUSE FOR A SINGER!" Carlos' eyes watered and Gustavo saw he had struck a string. He looked at Carlos and said, "I'm sorry I'm just-" He ran out of the room crying and into the streets. Logan and the rest of them came out looking as mad as ever!

Logan said with rage, "You made my boyfriend cry! You know he's sensitive and yet you yelled at him!" James glared at him and said, "You know he hates to be yelled at! And you know he hates arguments, yet you started one with him anyways! Logan, I'll look for Carlos." He ran out of the room and Kendall said, "What's your problem!"

Gustavo said in a quiet voice, "I... I just... I-" Kendall said in an angry voice, "I don't care right now! My best friend is out crying in the streets all because _you_ had a bad day! Just for once in your life, HAVE A HEART!" He stormed out of the room with Logan trailing close behind him.

The fat man asked, "Kelly, why do I feel as I've been kicked in the stomach?" She said harshly, "Because you were mean to the sweetest boy in the world." She walked away leaving Gustavo in there feeling like a miserable, fat cow.

_**In a park...**_

Carlos was sitting, leaned on a tall tree. He was sitting with his knees to his chest, his body was shaking violently. Then he felt a shadow over him so he looked up to see a tall man with blonde hair and hazel eyes. The teenager said, "Why are you so blue?"

"Because my boss and my boyfriend hate me."

"Hate you? Who could hate an angel like you?"

He smiled and said, "Thanks, I'm Carlos by the way."

"My name's Mikey, friend. Well, sorry to cut our conversation short but, I have to go to my cousins talent show. See ya round, mate!"

Mikey then walked away, leaving Carlos alone again. He sighed and another shadow was over him again. This time it was a buff man with, dark brown hair. The man also had cold brown eyes. The man said in a brusque voice, "Hey, kid. Need a hug?" Carlos looked up at him with scared eyes, but said shakily, "I-I.. I d-don't talk to s-s-strangers..."

The man said, "But you just talked to that other boy." He gulped and whispered, "I don't want anymore trouble..." The man picked up Carlos and threw him onto his shoulder and said, "But I do. And I was looking for a hot Latino boy for a while, and it looks like you take the cake!"

Carlos kicked his legs and said, "This is kidnapping! Let me go!" The man said, "Scream all you want, sweet stuff, no one can hear you." He yelled out, "HELP! LOGAN! JAMES! KENDALL! MIKEY! Anyone?" The man laughed and said, "Let's go, short stuff, we got _things _to do."

Little did the man know, Mikey _did_ hear Carlos. He hid behind a tree watching the man carry Carlos to a creepy black van. The man tied him up and threw him into the trunk of the car. Mikey took all sorts of pictures with his phone and even got the license plate number. He also got what the guy looked like. He watched as the creeper drive away with his new friend.

**So? What do you all think? My first story that I'm posting up here! Please don't give me any rude and mean comments! NOBODY'S PERFECT! Chapter Two will currently being written so please be patient with me! Thanks! :)**


	2. What Happened

_The Words I Meant To Say_

**Summary: What if the last words you said to someone, were the last words you'd ever say to them before they were kidnapped? The epic journey to find their best friend, Carlos Garcia. **

**MAIN PAIRING CARGAN side pairing KAMES! :P**

_Sorry for not telling you the name of the song Carlos was singing! It was Me With You by Jennette McCurdy!_

**The Words I Meant To Say**

Chapter One: What Happened

The boys were out in the streets yelling out Carlos' name, sometimes people would even glare at them... and an old lady even tried to check James out. _Ewww! _That scared all three of them. Anyways, they walked into the park in hopes of finding their friend, but all they saw was Mikey talking on his cell phone.

Mikey sighed and said into his phone, "I just saw it go down! Some pervert just kidnapped my friend!"

Someone screamed back to him but they couldn't quite catch what the angry voice said.

"Please you have to hurry! What if something happens to him!"

They saw Mikey nod and say, "Oh thank you so much!"

When he hung up the phone he saw the boys staring at him with curious eyes. He forced a smile and forced the courage to walk over to them and say, "H-Hi... I'm Mikey." Logan said in a nervous voice, "I-I... I'm Logan and these are my friends, James and Kendall."

James said proudly, "Perhaps you've heard of us, we're a band. Big Time Rush." Mikey looked at him with a confused look on his face and said, "Big Time what? Aren't there supposed to be four of you or something?" Logan sighed and looked down. Kendall said with a sigh, "Carlos is missing..."

"Excuse me but did you just say Carlos?"

"Yeah, sometimes referred to as Carlitos."

"I just saw him! H-He... oh my..."

Logan looked up with hope in his brown eyes and said, "Where'd he go!" Mikey sighed and said quietly, "Some creepy man just kidnapped him..." Everyone but Mikey shouted, "WHAT!" James fainted and Kendall caught him in his arms. He rolled his eyes and started to shake him awake.

"I'm sorry but, this man just took him! After I left, this unattractive man came and threw him into his van!"

"Can you please tell us everything that happened!" asked a worried Logan.

Mikey said, "I'll do my best, mate." James woke up from his little fainting accident and said, "I wanted to be on the Cuda man spray commercial..." Kendall whispered, "Shh, he's going to tell us what happened to Carlos!"

_**Where Carlos is being held...**_

When the blackness disappeared from Carlos' eyes he discovered he was was tied into a chair in a room of mysterious darkness. He looked around the room to see if there were any familiar faces, he hoped it was just a dream... but it wasn't. There was nobody he knew around him, because it was only him in the room. Then, he heard heavy footsteps coming his way, and then a voice said to him, "Scared now are we?"

He gulped and started to shake.

"Oh now don't worry, your going to like living with me."

"I-I... I want to go home..."

"This is your new home, baby." He put his hand on Carlos' cheek and caressed his cheek.

"G-get your hand of m-me!"

"We don't want to disagree with me now do we?"

He stuck out his tongue and the man's hand pulled back and into a fist. After that, Carlos' vision went black.

_**At the park...**_

Mikey started, "Well, I first saw your friend sitting down, leaned on a tree, crying. When I saw him, It was a natural instinct to come over and cheer him up." Kendall asked curiously, "What did you ask? And what did he say?"

"I asked why he was so blue and he told me that his boss and boyfriend hated him." Logan paced around and started mumbling random things. He said angrily, "I don't hate him! I love that boy with all my heart! I never meant to say that to him!" He sighed and said with sadness in his voice, "I _never_ meant any of those words..."

James said nicely, "We know, we know. It was a mistake, and mistakes happen all the time..." Logan said worriedly, "I know but It was the biggest mistake of my life! He got KIDNAPPED because of _my _mistake! What if he gets hurt! He's never been alone without me! What if they hit my Carlos! What if-"

Kendall walked over to him and slapped his in the face, not too hard. He said, "Thanks, Kendall. I needed a nice slap to the face." Kendall raised his hand again and Logan said, "No need to slap me again..." He put Kendall's hand by his side and he nodded to Logan with a smile.

James said in a serious tone, "Enough with the slapping! We _need_ to find Carlos!" Kendall and Logan looked down sadly. They whispered miserably, "Sorry..." James said, "Thank you, now please continue." He nodded and said, "Sure. Well, I told him 'who could hate an angel like you'. Cause you know, he does kind of look like an angel."

Logan was starting to get jealous and he thought, _'Take it easy, Logan... this guy's helping you find your boyfriend... yeah but he's hitting on __**my**__ Carlos... Carlos is __**my**__ angel. __**MINE**__!'_ He forced a fake smile and said with fake happiness, "Yes he does look like an angel... please go on."

James nudged Kendall and the two started to giggle. James whispered something to Kendall and he started to laugh out loud. Logan glared at them and said, "CAN YOU TWO PLEASE BE SERIOUS! OUR BEST FRIEND HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" They looked at him and said, "We're sorry, Logan."

Mikey stared at them with a confused look on his face but he said, "Ummm, okay? Well, I told him my name and then I told him that I had to leave because of my cousin's talent show... ah crap! I missed it! Oh well, never mind. Anyways, I walked away and then all of a sudden I heard Carlos scream out your names. And then mine, so I ran back to him."

Kendall said with hope, "Please tell us you got pictures of the guy!" He smirked and said happily, "Even better! I got his creepy face, black van, _and_ his license plate!" The boys screamed and jumped up and down like little Justin Bieber fangirls.

Mikey took a step back and said awkwardly, "Okay, I am officially creeped out now..." He gulped and Logan said, "Sorry, we're just really happy that you got those pictures! Now we can call the police and find Carlos!"

James gulped and said nervously, "Ummm, Logan... Carlos' dad is on the police force..."

"Oh, so close! His dad is going to _flip_ out!"

"I know, and think about what his mom's going to do!"

"Oh, God! She going to act like he died!"

Kendall over exaggerated, "She's going to burn their house down!"

Everyone stared at him with confused looks on their faces. He said, "What? Oh, so when you two say something it's all good. But when _I_ say something it's like I said something really stupid!" He turned around and started to pout.

James rolled his eyes and whispered to Logan, "Sometimes, I swear he acts just like a kid." Logan whispered, "I know how you feel.." Carlos flashed through his mind so he let out a sigh. He whispered, "I miss him... so much..."

James grabbed Kendall and Logan so he could pull them into a group hug. Logan started to cry, so James said as nicely as he could, "I know you miss him, we miss him too. But we'll find him... _I promise_."

_**Where Carlos is being held...**_

When he awoke from unconsciousness, he was still tied into the chair, but this time he was all alone in the darkness. He felt pain all over his body, probably from the stalker beating him up because he stuck his tongue out at him and wanted him to stop caressing his cheek. He sighed and said aloud, "What have I gotten myself into this time?" A tear fell from his bruised cheek.

"_Logan."_

**And there you go! Chapter Two! Sorry It's so short and bad! I wanted to get it out to you so you could all get a glimpse of what's going on. Sorry for any mistakes! Chapter Three will be up very soon!**

**I WON'T POST CHAPTER THREE UNLESS I GET REVIEWS! :)**

**Thank you for all your patience! I promise that Chapter Three will be much more amazing than this one!**


	3. I'm Broken Without You

_The Words I Meant To Say_

**Summary: What if the last words you said to someone, were the last words you'd ever say to them before they were kidnapped? The epic journey to find their best friend, Carlos Garcia. **

**MAIN PAIRING CARGAN side pairing KAMES! :P**

_The first song is called The Harold Song by Ke$ha! The second song is called Not Like The Movies by Katy Perry!_

**The Words I Meant To Say**

Chapter Three: I'm Broken Without You

_**Apartment 2J**_

Kendall had just gotten off the phone with Carlos' father and... well things didn't go so well. Carlos' father ended up throwing things around the house and Mrs. Garcia was having a panic attack until she fainted. It was hard on the Garcias, but it was even harder on _Logan_.

_**'I miss your soft lips,**_

_**I miss your white sheet.'**_

He had always be everywhere with Carlos since they started going out. He wanted to protect him, to make sure no harm would ever come to the Latino. But this time, Logan believed that he failed to protect him. Carlos was his everything, and without him, life to Logan was just not worth living.

_**'I miss the scratch of your un-shaved face on my cheek,**_

_**And this is so hard cause I didn't see,**_

_**that you were the love of my life and It kills me.'**_

He looked forward to waking up and seeing Carlos' face every morning, but Carlos wasn't here. Logan was in their room on Carlos' bed with his iPod on. He was laying down on Carlos' bed staring up at the ceiling. He was nothing without his Carlos, and Carlos was nothing without his Logan.

_**'I see your face in strangers on the street,**_

_**I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep.**_

_**And in the limelight, I play it all fine.'**_

Each time Logan would breathe, It'd get harder and harder. The seething pain in his heart was eating at him, bit by bit. He remembered every single memory he and Carlos had together, but now he wondered if they'd have anymore memories together again. He grabbed his cell phone and read their last conversation they had through a text. It was last night in their own beds, Carlos felt too lazy to get up and talk to Logan so he texted him.

_Carlos: Logie, I can't sleep._

_Logan: Aww, I'm sorry baby. Why can't you sleep?_

_Carlos: I dunno, it's too dark?_

_Logan: We have a night light on your side of the room._

_Carlos: I knew that... I was testing you and you passed! :)_

_Logan: Hahaha, your so cute._

_Carlos: =:) Thanks. Your super cute! :)_

_Logan: =:) Are you tired yet?_

_Carlos: Kinda... Can I sleep with you tonight? Please!_

_Logan: Sure, baby. C'mon._

_Carlos: Yay! :D Thank you, my smarty!_

_Logan: Anything for my little Latino. I love you. 3_

_Carlos: I love you too. 3_

That was the last text message he had with Carlos before he was kidnapped. He read the conversation over and over again until he memorized everything they each said. He threw his phone to the side and sighed, it wasn't the same without Carlos. He missed how Carlos would slide down the swirly slide. He missed it when he'd wrap his arms around Carlos. He missed his chocolate brown eyes. He missed the way Carlos would always do his perfect puppy dog eyes. He missed how he told him he loved him. Logan missed _him_.

_**'But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.**_

_**Ah, ah.**_

_**But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.**_

_**Ah, ah.'**_

He remembered how it was Carlos who got him through it when Camille broke up with him for Jo. And it was also Carlos with the help of James who got Kendall through it when Jo left him for Camille. Carlos was always there for them. He remembered that when they were little kids and one of them cried, Carlos would always cry with them just because they were crying.

_Flashback:_

_They were all nearly eight years old when Logan fell on the pavement playing street hockey and cut his leg. Blood was everywhere, on his shorts, his hands, and the ground. Unfortunately James had passed out when he saw all the blood. James hated when there was too much blood or just blood from a paper cut. So he was passed out on his lawn, leaving Kendall and Carlos to help Logan._

_The pain was starting to really hurt Logan so tears flowed from his eyes. As soon as Logan started to cry, Carlos was crying with him. The two were hugging each other as if Logan were about to die, but it was only a really deep cut. Kendall ripped off part of his own shirt and wrapped it tightly around the cut. He asked, "Logan! Are you okay? I think I stopped the bleeding! No more blood's coming out of your cut."_

"_Really? Thanks, Kendall!" _

_'No problem, bro."_

"_C-Carlos? W-Why are you crying?"_

"_I don't know, because your crying. I always cry when one of you three cry." whispered a scared Carlos. Logan wiped his tears away and smiled. He said with a laugh, "Carlos you can stop crying, I stopped, okay?" He smiled and started giggling. He wiped his tears away and hiccuped. He giggled at himself and soon everyone but James was laughing with Carlos._

_Flashback Over_

_**'They say that true love hurts well this could almost kill me,**_

_**Young love murder that is what this must be.**_

_**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.'**_

He was remembering everything about Carlos now. His past birthdays, his _many_ past injuries, his past nightmares, he even knew about where Carlos was born and when he moved to Minnesota. Carlos was born in Columbia, Missouri. (True fact) When he met Carlos in school, he wanted them to be the best of friends, and they are. And even _more_.

_**'The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed,**_

_**Young love murder that is what this must be.**_

_**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.'**_

Logan felt tears come to his eyes as he remembered the first time he had seen Carlos _really_ cry. Not fake tears, _real_ tears. It was when he found out that his pet dog had died. He loved that dog and when he found out that his only pet had to be taken down, he couldn't handle it so he went into his room and cried. They were going out when Logan had found out so he went in to comfort him, he had never seen Carlos that upset.

_**'Remember the time we hopped the fence,**_

_**when the Stones were playing and we were to broke to get in.**_

_**You held my hand then,**_

_**Then made me crawl, I swore to God it was the best night of my life.'**_

Tears flowed out of Logan's eyes when the song _'Bleeding Love'_ was played. It reminded him too much of Carlos and what was happening right now. James and Kendall heard sobs coming from Logan and Carlos' room so they ran in to see what was wrong.

_**'Or when you took me across the world,**_

_**we promised that this will last forever, but now I see.**_

_**It was my past life, a beautiful time.'**_

"Guys, I miss him... I need him with me..." sobbed Logan. Kendall hugged him and motioned for James to hug him too. They were in a group hug... well, _almost_ a group hug. James soon found himself crying. He cried, "It's not the same without Carlos! Kendall, I miss him!"

_**'Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise,**_

_**Ah, ah.**_

_**Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise.**_

_**Ah, ah.'**_

Kendall couldn't hold it in any longer, tears flowed down his cheeks as he whispered, "I miss him, too! I need him here to brighten our days! We need him here to help get us through this." James whispered, "Why? Why Carlos? What did he ever do to anyone!" Kendall murmured, "I don't know, I don't know, James. But it's not right for this to be happening to Carlos..."

_**'They say that true love hurts well this could almost kill me,**_

_**Young love murder that is what this must be.**_

_**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.'**_

All of a sudden there was a knock at their apartment door. They all said in unison, "Huh?" They departed and wiped their tears away. When they opened the door, Officer Garcia walked in and said, "We have to find Carlos, _now!_" Kendall looked at him and said worriedly, "What's wrong?"

_**'The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed,**_

_**Young love murder that is what this must be.**_

_**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.'**_

Officer Garcia sat down on the couch and the boys did as well. He said slowly, "I found out who kidnapped my son. His name is Jason Amun, he's a murder and kidnapper on the FBI's most wanted list. He kidnaps those he likes, then if they disobey him, he... he..." He couldn't say the last word, but the boys had to know.

_**'It was a past (he was a past life) life, a beautiful time,**_

_**Drunk of of nothing but each other till the sun rise (till the sun rise).'**_

"He does what?" James asked quietly. Officer Garcia whispered, "_He kills them._" All three boy's eyes nearly popped out of their heads as they shouted in unison, "WHAT!" He said with sadness, "We have no idea what's going on with Carlos, where he's being hidden, or if he's even in this area. I'm sorry."

_**'They say that true love hurts well this could almost kill me,**_

_**Young love murder that is what this must be.**_

_**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.'**_

While everyone else had started to loose hope, Logan had not lost hope. He was contemplating about all the clues and facts Jason had given them. Jason had a black van, he was a murderer, he was a kidnapper, he liked Carlos, he _had_ Carlos, he turned _left_ down the next street, according to Mikey's description.

_**'The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed,**_

_**Young love murder that is what this must be.**_

_**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.'**_

_**(End of the first song)**_

Logan said hopefully, "We actually do have a lead." Carlos' father asked with shock in his voice, "What do you mean?"

_**'He put it on me, I put it on,**_

_**like there was nothing wrong.**_

_**It didn't fit, it wasn't right,**_

_**Wasn't just the size.'**_

"He turned _left_ down an _abandoned_ street, filled with unused buildings. He could have given us the illusion that he was going out of L.A., but really, he was just a few blocks away. Wow, I feel like Velma from Scooby-Doo." He smiled and his friends hugged him saying, "That's our smart Logie!" _Logie._

_**'They say you know when you know,**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**I didn't feel,the fairytale feeling, no,**_

_**Am I, a stupid girl for even dreaming tat I could?'**_

His mind flashed back to this morning when Carlos called him Logie twice. Logan thought, _'He looked so happy, he looked so cute... and now he's gone. And it's all my fault. Why'd I say such mean things to him? He was only being himself, and I was too harsh on him. Don't worry, baby, I'll save you and then I'll never say anything like that to you ever again. I love you, Carlos.'_

_**'If it's not like the movies,**_

_**That's how it should be, yeah.**_

_**When he's the one, **_

_**I'll come undone.'**_

Kendall and James had taken notice to Logan's spacing out so James asked, "Dude, are you okay?" Logan shook his head and blinked a few times. He said, "Ummm, yeah. Yeah, I'm good, I was just thinking to myself." James flashed his eyes at Kendall and he nodded in return to his boyfriend.

_**'And my world will stop spinning,**_

_**And it's just the beginning, yeah.'**_

Kendall whispered to Logan, "You miss him a lot, don't you?" Logan looked up at him and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He whispered, "I miss him so much, when he was kidnapped, my heart felt like it was ripped from my body. I feel like I'm a toy, and Carlos is the tool that fixes me when I break... and now he's gone... _I'm broken without him._"

_**'Snow White said when I was young,**_

"_**One day my prince will come".**_

_**So I wait for that date.'**_

James sighed, he and Kendall both understood what Logan meant. They wondered countless numbers of days, pondering what they'd do If the other was gone... they never imagined that It'd happen to Logan _and_ Carlos.

_**'They say it's hard to meet your match,**_

_**Find my better half.**_

_**So we make perfect shapes.'**_

It broke their hearts as much as it broke Logan's. Carlos was their best friend, and he was the youngest of the band, at an age of 15, they all believed that they had to protect Carlo from everything terrible in the world. He was perfect the way he was, they never wanted Carlos to change... but now he might change because of what he's going through.

_**'If the stars don't align,**_

_**If it doesn't stop time.**_

_**Wait for it.'**_

Officer Garcia stood up and made his way to the door, and just as his hand was on the door knob, he turned to them and said, "Thank you, Logan. I'll be back when we find out anything to do with Carlos' kidnapping." He smiled a bit and then left them there in an awkward silence. Kendall patted Logan's back and said reassuringly, "We'll find him soon, buddy. _We promise._" He grabbed James' hand and whispered, "I love you, Jamie."

_**'One hundred percent,**_

_**With every penny spent.**_

_**He'll be the one that,**_

_**finishes your sentences.'**_

Tears flowed down Logan's cheeks as Kendall said those words. He turned away and went off to his and Carlos' room. James sighed and looked at Kendall with tears in his eyes. He hugged Kendall and sobbed, "I miss Carlos! I want him back! I can't live without him here! Kendall, I don't think I can do this anymore."

_**'If it's not like the movies,**_

_**That's how it should be.**_

_**When he's the one,**_

_**He'll come undone.'**_

Kendall hugged him, with tears spilling from his eyes, and said like a lost child, "Please don't say those words, Jamie. You have to do this, _for Carlos._ Stay strong for him. If we stay strong for him, he'll stay strong for us. So please, please don't give up on him. _Don't give up on him._"

_**'And my world will stop spinning,**_

_**And it's just the beginning.**_

_**Cause I know your out there,**_

_**And your, your looking for me.'**_

_**Where Carlos is being held...**_

Carlos was quivering like a scared little kid, that pervert _touched him_. It scared the crap out of him. He was so young and innocent and he was violated so. He prayed to God that his boyfriend and friends would find him soon before Jason seriously hurt him.

_**'It's a crazy idea that you were made,**_

_**Perfectly for me, you'll see.**_

_**Just like the movies,**_

_**That's how it will be.'**_

He had tears pouring from his beautiful brown eyes. Jason smirked and left the room laughing. He said right before he left, "Get used to that, because you aren't _ever_ getting out of here." Carlos whimpered, "Why are you doing this to me?"

_**'Cinematic and dramatic,**_

_**With the perfect ending.**_

_**It's not like the movies,**_

_**But that's how it will be.'**_

Jason stared at him and said simply, "Because I love you." Carlos said harshly in a whisper, "But I _hate_ you." He glared at him and said angrily, "Want me to hit you again?" He shook his head no and more tears slid down his tan cheeks. Jason said, "Good boy." Then he left Carlos alone, tied to the chair, in the dark room.

_**'When he's the one,**_

_**You'll come undone.**_

_**And your world will stop spinning,**_

_**And it's just the beginning.'**_

Carlos started crying louder as he thought, _'I miss Logan. I miss Kendall. I miss James... I want my Logie. I'm so scared... why is he doing this to me? I just want to go home and cuddle with my Logan. I miss him so much. Logan... oh Logan, please come save me from this nightmare, I can't take it anymore... I love you Logan. I'm so sorry I ran away, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.'_

**How was this chapter? Sorry if this made any of you cry, what do you think? I love this chapter the most out of the few that I've written.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Thank you for all your support and patience! :)**

**(No rude or mean comments please!)**


	4. Unexpected Events

_The Words I Meant To Say_

**Summary: What if the last words you said to someone, were the last words you'd ever say to them before they were kidnapped? The epic journey to find their best friend, Carlos Garcia. **

**MAIN PAIRING CARGAN side pairing KAMES! :P**

_The song is called Mean by Taylor Swift!_

**The Words I Meant To Say**

Chapter Four: Unexpected Events

_**Where Carlos is being held...**_

The next morning Carlos woke up to find Jason staring at him. He jumped and said in horror, "Why are you staring at me while I'm sleeping!" He said a little harshly, "Cause your cute when you sleep... who's Logan? You seem to talk about him in your sleep."

_**'You, with your words like knives, and swords and weapons that you use against me,**_

_**You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like a nothing.'**_

Carlos gulped and said nervously, "He's my boy-best friend! Yep, he's my best friend ever. He's so awesome and smart." He gave Jason a nervous smile and he glared at the Latino. He obviously didn't believe a word of what Carlos had told him.

_**'You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded,**_

_**You, picking on the weaker man.'**_

Jason yelled surprisingly, "Best friend, or _boyfriend_? Tell me the truth!" Carlos shivered and started to cry again. He walked over to the shorter male and whispered harshly, "Is he your boyfriend? Tell me right now!" Carlos questioned quietly, "How can you say you love me when you treat me so badly?"

_**'Well you can take me down with just one single blow,**_

_**But you don't know what you don't know.'**_

He gasped and took a step back. He whispered, "I _do_ love you! I kidnapped you and took you here so you could be with me. I took you away from all your pain and suffering. _I_ loved you up. How can you say I treat you badly?"

_**'Some day, I'll be living in a big ol' city,**_

_**And all your ever gonna be is mean.'**_

Carlos shouted suprisingly, "_You_ took me here and made my life a living nightmare! And I've only been held here for three days! You didn't give a crap about what I wanted! I wanted to sit there in the park and be found by the ones _I_ love! I _never_ wanted to be kidnapped! I _never_ wanted to be loved up by you! I'm only _15!_ All I wanted was to be left alone! I _never_ would want someone to beat me up! **YOU ARE A SELFISH, STUPID IDOIT!"**

_**'Some day, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,**_

_**And all your ever gonna be Is mean.**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?'**_

Jason had heard enough. His face was turning red and he said, "_You_ need to just shut up you annoying, little midget!" Carlos glared at him and yelled, "I will as soon as you let me go!" The creeper was shaking with anger and he wanted so badly to hit the little Latino boy. He punched the wall and said, "Next time I come back, you better have cooled down!" Then he walked off cursing Carlos.

_**'You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation,**_

_**You, have pointed out my flaws again,as if I don't already see them.'**_

Carlos smirked and thought, _'Operation Annoy The Heck Out Of This Creeper was a success! Logie would be __so proud of me for making my own plan... but then again the name was kind of long." _ He shrugged the long operation name off his shoulders and started to hop over to the wall. As soon as he got over to it, he jumped into it, trying to break the chair like last time. He kept doing it until parts of the chair were breaking.

_**'I walk with my head down trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you,**_

_**I just wanna feel okay again.'**_

He broke the chair into pieces, and then escaped from the rope. He smiled and started to slowly poke his head out of the room. Nobody was in sight so he slowly crept out of the room. He snook down the hall, and crept into a large room that had very dim lighting in it. Carlos thought, _'Wow, I think I saw this in a movie before... and this looks like it could be a trap. I better use my ninja stealth.'_

_**'I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold,**_

_**But the cycle ends right now cause you can't lead me down that road.**_

_**But you don't know what you don't know.'**_

Carlos carefully and quietly tip-toed to the other side of the room where the door was. When he had finally made it to the door, he opened it and a dark, threatening voice said, "Where are you off to, now?" He gulped and said nervously, "Off to see the wizard?" Carlos heard the noise of a gun being loaded so he sprinted out of the building as fast as he could.

_**'Some day, I'll be living in a big ol' city,**_

_**And all your ever gonna be is mean.'**_

He ran out on the sidewalks screaming his head off. He heard Jason shout, "Get back here or I'll shoot you and slice your little body into pieces, and then eat them!" Carlos shouted back, "You _cannibal!_" He kept running until he heard what sounded like someone firing their gun.

_**'Some day, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,**_

_**And all your ever gonna be Is mean.**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?'**_

The bullet was fired at a lamp post's glass covered light. The glass protecting the light bulb shattered into sharp pieces that fell on Carlos. He had cuts along his arms and face. He was glad he still had his helmet on or else he'd probably be bleeding to death. He didn't care that he was in pain, all that mattered to him was getting back to the apartment where his friends were.

_**'And I can see you years from now in a bar, **_

_**Talking over a football game.**_

_**With that same big loud opinion,**_

_**But nobody's listening.'**_

Jason continued to fire his gun at things around Carlos so the 15-year-old would weaken and fall to the ground. Carlos would've been having the time of his life If this chase wasn't so deadly. Then an idea hit him, _'I'll scream out for Logie! Yes! But I have to hurry before Mr. Cannibal actually shoots me!'_Carlos screamed out, "LOGAN! LOGAN! JAMES! KENDALL! ANYONE!"

_**'Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,**_

_**Drunk and rambling about how I can't sing.'**_

_**In the living room of apartment 2J...**_

The boys were waiting for the news to come on so people would see that Carlos had been kidnapped for about three days now. Finally, the news came on and a woman said, "Hello, my name is Molly Lynn Hastings and welcome the Hollywood News. The latest story today is about the kidnapping of Big Time Rush's Carlos Garcia. It appears that..."** CRASH!**

_**'But all you are is mean,**_

_**All you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life and mean.**_

_**And mean, and mean, and mean.'**_

Their apartment door was broken down by Officer Garcia and he yelled, "Gear up! We're saving Carlos!" James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "But don't know where he is." The police officer pointed to the TV screen where it showed Carlos running for his life while Jason was shooting at him.

_**'But someday, I'll be living in a big ol' city,**_

_**And all your ever gonna be is mean.**_

_**Yeah, yeah.'**_

The Big Time Rush boys screamed, "CARLOS!" They each ran into their rooms and got geared up. James came out as _Bandana Man_, Kendall came out dressed in his hockey gear along with Logan. Kendall and Logan grabbed their hockey sticks while James had something covered with bandanas attached to his side. They quickly sprinted out of the apartment and ran into to see Jason holding Carlos by his neck.

_**'Some day, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,**_

_**And all your ever gonna be Is mean.**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?'**_

Carlos was kicking his legs and he was trying to get Jason's hands off of his neck. Everyone but Carlos and Jason shouted, "CARLOS!" The two stared at the people shouting. James yelled, "Let go of him!" Jason loosened his grip on Carlos' neck so he could breathe a bit and said with a laugh, "You look ridiculous! It's not Halloween anymore, freak!"

_**'Some day, I'll be living in a big ol' city,**_

_**And all your ever gonna be is mean.**_

Kendall said harshly, "Shut your ugly mouth there! You kidnapped our best friend, now give him back or we'll... we'll..." He whispered to Officer Garcia, "What are we gonna do to him?" He said in a dark voice, "We'll _kill_ him." The boys gulped and Jason tightened his grip on Carlos' neck more.

_**'Some day, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,**_

_**And all your ever gonna be Is mean.**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?'**_

_**(End of song)**_

Tears poured down Carlos' eyes as he managed to get out, "I-I'm s-sorry..." The boys glared at Jason and said, "Let go of him right now or we'll tear you to pieces!" Jason laughed, "With hockey sticks and_ bandanas?_ Wow, you are the worst rescue team I've ever seen..."

Officer Garcia said firmly, "Let go of him, RIGHT NOW! Or I will shoot you!" He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Jason. He shouted, "I'm not playing games! Let him go right now!"

Jason let go of Carlos and wrapped his arm around firmly around the Latino's waist. He pulled out his gun and put it up to Carlos' head and shouted, "Put your weapons down or I'll shoot him! PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN NOW, ALL OF THEM!" He loaded his gun and said, "I'M NOT KIDDING! DO IT NOW!"

They put their hockey sticks, and all other things considered a weapon on the ground. Carlos was too in shock to say anything. Logan looked into his boyfriend's frightened eyes and whispered to the rescue team, "He's too scared to do anything right now! We have to get him out of there!"

James whispered back, "Got any bright ideas, Sherlock?" He shook his head no and said, "So far... I've got nothing..." An invisible light bulb appeared over Kendall's head as he said, "We have a right to know what you did to him, so tell us."

"What are you doing?" whispered a shocked Logan.

"Buying you time to think of a _real_ idea! Now start thinking, smart guy!"

Jason looked suspiciously at them and said, "What kind of trick are you trying to pull on me?" Kendall lied, "Oh, no trick, Mr. Creeper. We have a right to know what you did to our friend. So, _tell us_." He smirked and said proudly, "_I loved him up and touched him._ There you go."

Logan screamed angrily, "YOU DID WHAT TO MY BOYFRIEND! I swear I'm going to kill you!" Jason said with a laugh, "I'm not scared of you! And besides, you should've heard him screaming as I was loving him up! Oh wow! It made my day!" He mocked Carlos, "'Let go of me! It hurts! Ahhh! Please, stop it... your hurting me!'"

Logan was turning so red that he looked like a red pepper. He said as mean as he could, "You better give me back my boyfriend right now, or I'm going to make your life a living nightmare!"

Carlos whispered, "Logan... I'm scared..." Tears were spilling from Carlos' eyes like a waterfall. Jason said to the shorter boy, "Shut up or I'll shoot you!" Carlos whispered harshly, "Why don't you go shoot yourself because your so freakin' ugly and perverted..."

Kendall and James tried their best not to laugh but It was a fail. They ended up bursting into laughter on the ground. Jason ripped off Carlos' helmet and said, "_One... Two.._" They stood up and said, "DON'T SHOOT!"

"That's better. Now, leave here or I'll shoot him!"

"We aren't leaving without _our_ Carlos!" yelled Logan.

"Wanna dig this kid's grave! Go ahead, stupid! I'll shoot his little midget and _you_ all can live without him!"

Kendall said boldly, "_We aren't leaving without Carlos._ So give him to us now!"

"I'm never-" Then there was the sound of a gun being fired and everyone closed their eyes. They heard the sound of a bullet hitting flesh and a scream of pain.

"_CARLOS!"_

**hee hee hee, what's going to happen next? Who do you think got shot? this chapter isn't so bad to me, I just wanted to get it out to you so you could get a glimpse again of what's happening.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! :)**

**(no mean or rude comments please!)**

**FACT:**

_**I read that Carlos is really 15 in the show, James is 17, and Kendall along with Logan are 16.**_

**Thank you very much for all your reviews last chapter. You were all extremely helpful and nice to me! :) A writer couldn't ask for better readers than all of you!**

**Well, thanks for your patience again, and chapter five will be up as soon as possible! :D**


	5. Recovery

_The Words I Meant To Say_

**Summary: What if the last words you said to someone, were the last words you'd ever say to them before they were kidnapped? The epic journey to find their best friend, Carlos Garcia. **

**MAIN PAIRING CARGAN side pairing KAMES! :P**

_The song Carlos sings randomly is What's My Name?__ By Rihanna & Drake!_

**The Words I Meant To Say**

Chapter Five: Recovery

_**Where I left you all hanging...**_

"_CARLOS!"_

They all expected to find Carlos' body lying on the grass in a pool of his own blood, but when they opened their eyes, they saw Jason on the grass in a pool of his own blood. _But who shot Jason?_ I gave you all a few hints... so, who did it?

Everyone's eyes instantly were traced back to... _James Diamond._ He was holding the gun with shaking hands and tears in his eyes. He dropped the gun and fell to his knees. He whispered, "I killed someone... I KILLED SOMEONE!"

Officer Garcia picked up his gun and put a hand on James' shoulder. He said, "It was under Carlos' defense, you did the world a huge favor. Now Jason can't hurt anyone else anymore. You son, are a _hero_." He looked up at the officer with sparkling eyes and said happily, "Really? YAY!"

Then they all heard a body fall to the ground, and scream in pain. They all looked over to see Carlos on the ground with Jason holding a knife in Carlos' ankle. He was smirking and he said weakly, "If I die... he dies with me!"

Everyone screamed and ran to Carlos. Kendall grabbed his hockey stick and bashed Jason in the skull with his hockey stick. When he was sure that Jason was dead, he said, "Take that, creep!" Carlos was loosing blood and consciousness, but he managed to say something to his boyfriend, "L-Logan... I love you." Then his vision was eaten by darkness.

_**At the hospital...**_

When Carlos finally regained consciousness, he fluttered his eyes open and looked around the room to see Logan, James, Kendall, Mrs. Knight, and Katie. Logan rushed to his side and kissed him with so much passion that Carlos believed that he could have just died there.

When Logan pulled away he saw that Carlos was blushing. He smiled and said, "You are just so cute when you blush." Carlos blinked a few times and sang randomly, _"Oh na, na, what's my name? Oh na, na, what's my name? Oh na, na, what's my name? Oh na, na what's my name? Oh na, na what's my name? What's my name? What's my name?"_

Logan smiled and said, "That's my Carlos." He smiled and said, "That's my Logan." Mrs. Knight said, "Glad to see you awake, Carlos. The house just wasn't the same without you. I missed you. We all missed you. Do you need anything, sweetheart? I'm going to the store."

He said sweetly, "No thank you, Mama Knight." He put a hand over her heart and said, "Get well, sweetie." He smiled and Katie rushed to him. She said, "Carlos... I'm sorry I stole your helmet in the first place. If It wasn't for me stealing your helmet, you would've never got into this mess. I'm really sorry."

A tear fell down her cheek but Carlos smiled and said, "Katie, It's okay. It probably would've happened anyways with my luck." She looked up at him and hugged him around his neck gently. She whispered, "Thank you, Carlos."

When she pulled away, her tears were gone and he told her that she could go get some hospital jello if she wanted to. How could she say no? It was jello! As she left the room, Kendall shut the door behind her so they could talk alone with each other.

James ran to Carlos and hugged him. He whispered, "I missed you so much! Part of me felt empty without you... It wasn't the same." Kendall smiled and said, "Yeah, we can't get along without you. If one of us goes down, we _all_ go down."

"Like dominoes!" said a happy Carlos. James pulled away and said, "We are so glad your back! It was getting really hard on..." His eyes flickered to Logan and Carlos nodded to show he understood. Logan kissed his boyfriend's forehead and said, "I missed you so much. My heart was broken... I need you with me, Carlos. Your the sunshine to my day, and without you... my life _is_ meaningless."

Carlos looked at him in shock and said, "Logan, please don't say things like that! I love you and I'm back, I'll protect you." Logan stared at him with a confused look on his face. He shook his head no and said, "You can barely walk, and your severely injured! How can you protect me?"

"My love for you already protects you from the bad things in life..."

"Mine also protects you as well."

"Okay, so maybe I can't really protect you but-"

"Carlos, let _me_ protect you... It's my fault your in the hospital. Please, let me protect you."

"Logan, I don't know... maybe-"

Logan cut him off and said with pleading eyes, "I never want to see you get hurt, _ever_. I want to protect you from everything in the world that can harm you. You mean everything to me, and If something like this ever happened to you again... I just couldn't live with myself. Your my everything, your my love, your perfect. Please, let me protect you."

Carlos looked at him with wide eyes and said quietly, "Alright, Logie. I give up, you can protect me." Logan hugged him and said, "I love you so much and I'm so sorry for being such a jerk to you. I never realized how much I needed you until you were taken away from me."

Carlos smiled and said, "I love you too. Every thought I had was about you, James, and Kendall. I missed you all so much... everything was so scary." Logan pulled away to see Carlos' frightened eyes. He'd try to get the painful, horror filled memories out of his head, but they wouldn't leave him alone.

As soon as Kendall noticed Carlos' spacing out, he said worriedly, "Dude, are feeling okay?" He blinked a few times and lied with a small smile, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Each boy put their hands on their hips and said in unison, "Carlos Garcia, you are the worst liar, now please tell us what's wrong."

He smiled a bit and asked shyly, "How can you tell?" James laughed and said, "Because you smile when you do or you sometimes day 'pssh' when your trying to lie." Logan asked with sympathy in his voice, "What's wrong, baby?"

Carlos looked at them with his adorable chocolate eyes and whispered, "My memories... of what he did to me are flashing through my head and they scare me." Logan suggested, "Tell us what happened, we'll listen." Kendall added with a smile, "A problem shared, is a problem solved."

James looked at Kendall and Logan and said with frustration, "No fair! You two took the phrases I was going to say! The nerve of some people." He started to pout and Kendall rolled his eyes. He held out a mirror and said, "You get the mirror if you help us with Carlos. That means listen to what he's saying, got it?"

James smiled and said, "Yes, yes, yes! Give me the mirror! I WANT IT!" They all rolled their eyes and Kendall tossed him the mirror. He instantly started to stare at himself and comb his hair. He said to his reflection, "Hey, gorgeous. Your looking good, I know. That's because I'm so amazing. Hey! Stop checking out my man! No, you stop checking him out! He's mine!" Then James tossed to mirror on the couch and said, "I'm not talking to him. Go on, Carlitos."

Carlos said, "Well, what do you want to know, first of all?" They all said, "We want to know everything that he did to you." He repeated nervously, "Everything?" They said again, "Everything!"

He gulped and said, "Alright, but your not going to like it. Wait, where do I start?" They all face palmed themselves in the forehead and they replied restlessly, "When your alone with just the creeper."

He nervously smiled and said, "O-Okay... well, when I was able to see again, I was tied tightly to a chair, similar to the chair Hawk tied us in, anyways... I was tied to a chair in a dim lighted room. It was scary! Then... _he_ came in. He was asked me if I was scared but I told him I wanted to go home... he started to caress my cheek and then I told him to stop doing that and I stuck out my tongue at him... big mistake."

Kendall asked, "What did he do to you?" Carlos answered, "All I can remember is that he put his hand into a fist and punched me in the face. After that, everything went black." James looked at his friend with curious eyes and asked, "What happened when you woke up?"

He gulped and said, "I was alone in the room, I was in so much pain... I started to cry and I asked myself what I'd gotten myself into this time. And then I said _Logan_." They stared into each others eyes but Carlos kept telling them what was happening.

Carlos continued, "The next day, I thought for sure he'd beat the crap outta me... but instead he got me out of the chair and tied my wrists together so I wouldn't punch him. He carried me into a dark room, which apparently had a bed in it. He put me in the bed and under the covers, I asked him what the heck he was going to do to me and he replied with one word..._ sex_."

Logan was turning red again and he whispered, "Carlos... your far too innocent to be put through that... what'd he do to you?" He shivered and said in a scared voice, "It was awful... I wanted to _die_ there. He was taking my clothes off and I kept begging him to stop but he wouldn't... he _did it_ to me."

Tears fell down his cheeks as he whispered, "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, Logan." He expected Logan to be so mad at him, but instead, Logan crawled in the bed beside Carlos and wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend's waist. Carlos looked up at him with confused, teary eyes.

"Why don't you hate me?"

"Because I love you and I know you didn't want to do it."

"Logan, I'm sorry... I was frightened beyond belief... I wanted you there to save me..."

"I'm sorry I came too late. You don't have to tell us anything else, baby."

He smiled a bit and cried into Logan's stomach. He said into Logan's chest, "What happened to you?" Logan sat there frozen for a bit but said, "I'd rather not say but since you told us what you went through, I'll tell you what I went through."

James said, "He was so miserable without you." Logan looked at James and said, "I think I can tell my own story." He shrugged and said, "Just trying to simplify things." Kendall rolled his eyes and mumbled, "That's a first..." They all heard Carlos laughing into Logan's stomach and couldn't help but laugh with him.

Logan suggested with a laugh, "Wanna get out of my stomach so you can hear better?" He got out of Logan's stomach and asked shyly, "Can I-" Logan cut him off and said, "Anything you want, I'll give to you." Carlos said, "I was only going to ask If I could put my head on your shoulder..." He nervously said, " I knew that... sure."

When Carlos was comfortable on Logan's shoulder he said quietly, "Go on..." He blinked a few times and said, "Right, I was going to tell you what I went through. Anyways, I was in our room, on your bed, staring up at the ceiling with my iPod on. I was broken, I needed you with me. I read our last conversation through a text."

Carlos smiled and said, "The one we had in our own beds?" Logan laughed a bit and said, "Yeah, that one." Kendall whispered to James, "They text in their beds? They share a room!" James shrugged and whispered back, "That's a little strange, no offense." Kendall nodded in agreement and they unfocussed back on what Logan was telling Carlos and them.

He continued, "I read our conversation over and over until I memorized everything I wrote to you and everything you wrote to me. And then I had little memories of us when we were kids. I remembered when you'd always cry when any of us cried. Then a song came on my iPod that just broke me, It reminded me of everything that was going on at the time."

Logan went on, "I started to cry and I guess Kendall and James heard me because they came rushing in to help me. But we all kind of ended up crying..." They all nervously laughed and said, "R-Right.." Carlos smiled and said, "You don't have to say anything more, Logie. I love you."

He smiled and kissed Carlos' head. He said, "I love you too, and I never meant those words I said to you. I just didn't want Gustavo to scream and yell at you. But the words I mean to say now are 'I love you with all my heart and I swear I'll never _ever_ hurt you again. I'll protect you and I'll always love you.'"

Carlos hugged him and said, "I love you too and I swear that I'll never loose my helmet again!" And with that, everyone started to laugh...

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?"

"_Where's my helmet?_"

"At the house."

"Good, I didn't want to take another trip down memory lane."

Then there was a knock at the hospital room's door. Logan hopped out of the bed and acted normal. Kendall opened the door and said, "Uh, Doctor Moore? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Carlos," replied the doctor, "how do you feel, son?" He said, "Fine." The doctor wrote something down on the clip board he was carrying. He asked, "How's your eye sight?" Carlos crossed his eyes and said, "Great!" They all smiled and the doctor wrote more things down. He asked, "Are you feeling any pains at all?"

"Nope. When can I leave?"

"Today If you want to."

"YAY! Can I go now?"

"Sure, just let me get you your crutches."

"Aww man! Crutches!"

Doctor Moore shook his head no and walked out of the room the get Carlos his crutches. Carlos looked at Logan with puppy dog eyes and asked, "Carry me?" He smiled and Carlos jumped into his arms. Logan held him bridal style and said, "You sure are cute." Carlos kissed him and said, "And so are you."

When they got passed the front desk, the lady working there gave them a creeped out look and asked, "Why are you carrying that child?" Carlos said, "I am not a child! I'll let you know, I am 15!" Carlos started to pout in Logan's arms. Kendall whispered to her, "He's not a child and he's sensitive."

She nodded and said, "Why don't you call me some time, hot stuff?" James said to her, "Excuse me, miss. That's _my_ boyfriend your talking to." She stared at Kendall and he said, "I'm sorry, I don't date people who play with my organs. And, I'm in a relationship with the hottest boy on the planet... James Diamond."

James nodded and said, "It's true, I really am that hot." Carlos said, "I'm hotter than you because I'm as hot as the sun!" James walked over to him and said, "That means your only hot for part of the day because the sun goes away when it's night time! HA!" Carlos glared at him and said, "Not ah! The sun only takes Tuesday's off! In your face, I'm hotter!" Kendall face palmed himself in the forehead and Logan let out a sigh.

Luckily the doctor came and saved them. He gave Kendall the crutches to hold until Carlos was on the floor. When Logan carefully put Carlos on the floor, Kendall handed him the crutches. He sighed and received the crutches from Kendall. He started to use them and then he started to smile.

He said happily, "I feel like I'm hopping around everywhere!" Then he started to laugh, the doctor looked at the three boys with a confused look on his face. James said, "He's just energetic... and possibly hyper right now."

Doctor Moore looked at them and whispered, "If you need anything... don't be afraid to call me." They nodded and the doctor walked away shaking his head. Kendall wrapped an arm around James' shoulder and said, "Let's go home."

Carlos smiled and thought, _'Finally, I'm going home. Where I belong... I wonder if American Idol's going to be the same without Simon. Eh, whatever. I can't wait to just go home and slide down the swirly side again. But I'm not sure I'm ready to be alone in my bed tonight... I wonder if Logan will let me sleep with him...'_

_'God I love that boy.'_

**Chapter five is up! Now that school's coming back, I won't be publishing this story as fast, sorry! :(**

**But how was this chapter? It's not my favorite but I like it. But what do YOU think?**

**Chapter six will be up as soon as I get some reviews! :D**

**Thank you yet again for your kindness and patience with me! :)**

**I will continue this story along with a new one I'm making called, _"Competition"!_**

**I'll let you guess what's going to happen in it. :)**


	6. Scared

_The Words I Meant To Say_

**Summary: What if the last words you said to someone, were the last words you'd ever say to them before they were kidnapped? The epic journey to find their best friend, Carlos Garcia. **

**MAIN PAIRING CARGAN side pairing KAMES! :P**

_The song for this chapter is Don't Let Me Fall by B.o.B.!_

**The Words I Meant To Say**

Chapter Six: Scared

As soon as they got into the apartment, James and Kendall went straight to their room to have some _celebrate_ that Carlos was finally home. Logan and Carlos, on the other hand, went into their room to sleep. For the first night in three days, Logan could finally go to sleep knowing that his boyfriend was safe with him.

_**'Well it was just a dream,**_

_**Just a moment ago.'**_

But was Carlos _really_ safe? The memories _would_ come back and haunt him all the time. No place was safe for Carlos, not when he remembered _everything_. He only gave them the illusion that he was okay, but he really wasn't fine. He was suffering, the memories were eating at him bit by bit, slowly changing Carlos from the inside out.

_**'I was up so high,**_

_**Looking down at the sky.**_

_**Don't let me fall.'**_

Logan thought tonight Carlos would sleep fine because he had told everyone about what had happened to him, but telling people your problems won't always solve what's wrong. There are some things in life that can't be solved by simply talking it over with people you trust. When it's something as serious as what Carlos went through, it's almost impossible to forget it.

_**'I was shooting for stars,**_

_**On a Saturday night.**_

_**They say what goes up,**_

_**Must go down.'**_

During the night, Logan was sleeping peacefully, like an angel. Carlos... not so much. He was in his bed quivering with fear. The memories were haunting him, replaying back in his mind. Tears fell down his cheeks and as soon as he sniffled, Logan's eyes flew open and he rushed to see what was wrong with Carlos.

_**'But don't let me fall,**_

_**Don't let me fall.**_

_**Don't let me fall.'**_

Logan scooped him up in his arms and said worriedly, "Baby, baby what's wrong?" Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan and he cried on his shoulder. He said in between sobs, "I can't... I can't forget what happened... I'm sorry..." Logan kissed Carlos' head and hugged him while whispering gently, "It's not your fault, it's not your fault, it's not your fault... I love you, I love you so much."

_**'They say what goes up,**_

_**Must come down.**_

_**But don't let me fall,**_

_**Don't let me fall.'**_

Carlos kept crying on Logan and said again in between sobs, "I love you so much, Logie... I'm sorry I ran out like that... I'm so sorry... I love you, I love you so much... you won't leave me?"

_**'Cause I'm gliding up there oh so very high,**_

_**That if the clouds were to drop me then I'd fall out of the sky.'**_

Logan kissed the Latino's head again and said reassuringly, "I love you way too much, to ever leave you. You are my world, your the reason why I'm able to walk this earth, _your_ holding me down to earth, not gravity."

_**'I don't really know why I'm here,**_

_**I guess I'm just here for the ride.'**_

Carlos looked at him with beautiful, teary eyes and whispered softly, "Really? You... you really mean that about me?" Logan looked down at him and said, "I really do mean that, your so important to me. I can't be without you or else my world will crumble on top of me."

_**'I swear It feels like I'm dreamin',**_

_**This vividly defined, yeah.**_

_**So call me whatever you want,**_

_**Call me whatever you like.'**_

Carlos wouldn't smile, he _couldn't_. How could he? He believed that he didn't deserve Logan's love after everything that had been done to him. It just felt wrong and awkward to him. He was afraid to kiss Logan, he was scared to do the things he used to do with Logan. The smarter boy looked into Carlos frightened eyes and knew instantly what was wrong. He let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head no.

_**'But let's get one thing straight,**_

_**You know my name, so I run this town when I'm on my mic.'**_

Carlos closed his eyes, letting more tears slide down his cheeks. He whispered like a scared little boy, "Please don't hate me... I'm sorry."

"Hate you? Carlos, I could never hate you."

"I hate myself, I screwed up everything when I ran out. Kendall and James were hurt emotionally, and I got hurt emotionally and physically..."

"We can make it better."

"No, we can't... not when I hurt _you_ the most. I don't want to hurt you again, Logan."

He then understood at that moment what Carlos was trying to do. Carlos was trying to protect _Logan._ But he didn't need to be protected, _Carlos_ needed protection. He was breaking down, piece by piece until he was changed into someone he wasn't.

_**'So here I go, B.o.B., Bobby Ray,**_

_**I don't know, leedahdoe.'**_

Logan begged, "Carlos, please don't do this... your turning away from everyone. We want to help you, so please don't do this." He looked up at Logan and whispered, "I don't know who to be anymore, I don't know who I am." Logan had tears in his eyes after hearing what Carlos said to him.

_**'But I don't know that I flow,**_

_**Rack em up, lock em down.**_

_**Dominoes, then I go.'**_

He cried, "No... no you can't change Carlos! You can't! Your perfect the way you are! If you change, think about what you'll do to James and Kendall! Think about what you'll do to _me... _ I love you, and I love you just the way you are. I don't care if your short, random, weird, hot, attractive, sensitive, or whatever! I only care that your Carlos. My Carlos."

_**'Where's my story goes,**_

_**How did I done down here before?'**_

Carlos looked up at him again and said in a broken voice, "I love you too, but I can't help it... I can't. I'm sorry I'm hurting you, Logie. I really am, but I don't know what's wrong with me anymore. I don't know who I am." Logan cried, "That's not true! Your Carlos Roberto Garcia! Your my boyfriend! Your James and Kendall's best friend!"

_**'Come into my eastern catered home,**_

_**Cause I was out in the cold.**_

_**Trying to keep my toes unfroze.'**_

Carlos cuddled closer to Logan's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I changed... I'm sorry. Please forgive me, don't hate me..." Logan had tears streaming from his eyes. The old Carlos was gone. The new Carlos was here and Logan didn't like it. He had to get the old Carlos back, and fast before the new Carlos completely took over his boyfriend.

_**'Now I'm in your house,**_

_**Now I'm in your stove.**_

_**Now I'm everywhere that your iPod goes.'**_

_**The next morning...**_

As soon as Logan woke up, he looked at Carlos' bed and noticed that his smaller boyfriend wasn't in it sleeping like he usually was. When he got into the living room of their apartment, he still had not seen a trace of Carlos... and then he remembered... _they had a recording today_. He ran into James and Kendall's room to see them both still asleep.

_**'Everything was just a dream,**_

_**Just a moment ago.'**_

He yelled, "WAKE UP! WE HAVE A RECORDING TO GO TO IN TWENTY MINUTES!" They sat up in bed screaming, "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Everyone was in a _big time rush_ to get ready. But Carlos was already gone. He didn't leave a note or anything, he just left without saying a word to anyone.

_**'But it was just a dream,**_

_**Just a moment ago.'**_

_**At the recording studio...**_

They ran into the recording booth with Carlos and said together, "We're sorry we're late! Please don't kill us!" They had expected to hear Gustavo yelling at them, but to their surprise, he didn't yell at them. Instead, Gustavo said calmly to them, "Carlos told me what happened and it's alright... just please sing the lyrics Kelly's bringing you."

_**'I was up so high,**_

_**Looking down at the sky.**_

_**Don't let me fall.****'**_

They all looked at each other with confused looks on their faces and said, "Okay..." Kelly walked in with a smile on her face because Carlos was back and because Gustavo was acting nicer than usual. She handed them the lyrics to the song and walked out of the sound booth. They all looked at the title that said, _"Dancing Crazy"_.

_**'I was shooting for stars,**_

_**On a Saturday night.**_

_**They say what goes up,**_

_**Must come down.'**_

Kendall, James, and Logan thought instantly, _'The old Carlos would've been screaming up and down when he saw that he'd be singing Miranda Cosgrove's song. Carlos used to love this song and he'd sing it all the time in the apartment... or everywhere.'_ The three let out a sad sigh, they missed the old Carlos.

_**'But don't let me fall,**_

_**Don't let me fall.**_

_**Don't let me fall.'**_

Gustavo interrupted their thoughts by saying, "Okay, _boys_. The blue high lighted stuff is for Kendall. The pink is for James. The orange is for Logan. The green is for Carlos and the yellow is for all of you. Got it?" They all nodded and the music for the song started to play. It got louder and louder, telling them that the singing part was coming up.

_**'They say what goes up,**_

_**Must come down.'**_

Kendall started to sing, _"I've got a feeling that it's gonna be alright. We don't know where we're going and I don't know where I'm at. I'm kinda thinkin' I don't like nobody else. You know what ever happens I will be right by your side."_ They all kind of suspected that Carlos' singing would be miserable and off pitch but to their surprise, her was better than he was before.

_**'But don't let me fall,**_

_**Don't let me fall.'**_

Carlos sang amazingly, _"You, me in the spotlight! Running around till the end of the night! Hot, hot, keep it comin'! We can rock out till the early morning! You, me going all night! We don't care who's wrong and who's right! Hot, hot, keep it coming! We can rock out till the early morning!"_

_**'Yeah, not far much longer from where the pavement is,**_

_**Cause there ain't no parachute that they can make for this.'**_

Everyone was shocked that Carlos had that good of a voice until now. Gustavo and Kelly's mouthes were open while the four boys sang the chorus, _"Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy and we never stop, we never stop! Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy, put your hands up! Put your hands up!"_

_**'Cause I put my pain, my heart, my soul, my faith in this,**_

_**Does anyone feel like how I feel, then you can relate to this.'**_

James gulped and sang, _"I like you and you like me! We get together and we're happy! Did you hear me say that? Did you, did you, did you hear me say that? **SNAP**!"_ Logan sang, _"And I like the way tat we kiss! You and me together like this! Did you hear me say that? Did you, did you, did you hear me say that? **SNAP**!"_

_**'Just a blaze of this,**_

_**Maybe roll one up and take a hit.**_

_**Toast to the good life,**_

_**Then take a sip.'**_

Kendall sang again, _"Another night, and so just crank that music up! We don't know where we're going and I don't know where I'm at. It doesn't matter cause we always know what's up! I know whatever happens you will be right by my side!"_

_**'Vacation every day then take a hit,**_

_**It was easy to see I was made for this.'**_

It was Carlos' turn to sing, and this time he sang it even better than before, _"You, me in the spotlight! Running around till the end of the night! Hot, hot, keep it comin'! We can rock out till the early morning! You, me going all night! We don't care who's wrong and who's right! Hot, hot, keep it coming! We can rock out till the early morning!"_

_**'From the move all the way,**_

_**To the way I spit.'**_

Gustavo whispered something to Kelly and she nodded. The boys had no idea what they were talking about so they sang the chorus, _"Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy and we never stop, we never stop! Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy, put your hands up! Put your hands up!"_

_**'Just to show all you people what greatness is,**_

_**I'm talking very loosely, like makin' movies.'**_

James wanted to sing as good as Carlos so he tried to sing as perfectly as he could, _"I like you and you like me! We get together and we're happy! Did you hear me say that? Did you, did you, did you hear me say that? __**SNAP**__!"_ Logan didn't really seem to notice James trying harder so he just sang his part, _"And I like the way tat we kiss! You and me together like this! Did you hear me say that? Did you, did you, did you hear me say that? __**SNAP**__!"_

_**'To picture my life, boy,**_

_**You need a higher resolution.'**_

They sang the chorus again together, sounding perfect together, _"Oh, oh uh, oh! Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy and we never stop, we never stop! Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy, put your hands up! Put your hands up! Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy and we never stop, we never stop! Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy, put your hands up! Put your hands up!"_

_**'I used to cut class everyday,**_

_**Then run away at night.'**_

James sag again, but not as good as last time, _"I like you and you like me! We get together and we're happy! Did you hear me say that? Did you, did you, did you hear me say that? __**SNAP**__!"_ Logan smiled and sang the last verse of the song, _"And I like the way tat we kiss! You and me together like this! Did you hear me say that? Did you, did you, did you hear me say that? __**SNAP**__!"_

_**'But now I'm the ruler of the ruler of the upper class,**_

_**And I don't even write.'**_

Gustavo actually _smiled _said happily, "That was the best you ever sang in a long time! Carlos, and James you two were amazing! How would you two like to become a duo instead of a four man band?" James and Carlos froze, they couldn't leave their friends, not ever.

_**'But it was just a dream,**_

_**Just a moment ago.'**_

James said, "No deal, I always wanted to go solo, but not now... not when I've got Kendall. I can't leave him." Gustavo looked at the quiet Latino and asked, "What about you Carlos?" He shook his head no and said, "This is my family, and a family sticks together. I could never be apart from them, or from Logan."

_**'I was up so high,**_

_**Looking down at the sky.**_

_**Don't let me fall.****'**_

Logan wrapped an arm around Carlos' shoulder and whispered, "I love you, Carlitos." He gave Logan a weak smile and whispered back, "I love you too." Carlos sounded broken, like he was never going to get fixed. He looked scared, he looked as if he was going to lose everything within the blink of an eye. He _needed_ help.

_**'I was shooting for stars,**_

_**On a Saturday night.'**_

But he was as stubborn as Kendall sometimes, so that didn't exactly help. Gustavo groaned in frustration and said, "Fine, your done for today. I'll give you a call if I need you to come back." They nodded and slowly left Rocque Records.

_**'They say what goes up,**_

_**Must come down.**_

_**Don't let me fall.****'**_

_**In the Palmwoods lobby...**_

Have you ever been so bored that you you literally do anything to keep yourself occupied? Well, that's just how bored the four boys were. When I say they had nothing to do, I mean they really didn't have anything to do. They were bored out of their minds, they had no idea what to do. Play Frisbee, play Marco Polo, annoy Bitters, hang out with their friends, play hockey or just watch TV in their apartment.

"I. Am. So. Very. Bored." said a bored James.

"Your never bored when you have us or a mirror." replied Kendall.

"Yeah, but this time it's different."

"How?"

James' eyes flickered to Carlos and Kendall sighed and said below a whisper, "Oh..." Carlos sighed too and said quietly, "I'm just gonna go in the apartment and lie down, okay?" Logan kissed his boyfriends' forehead and said sweetly, "It's okay if you want to do that, I'm gonna stay down here for a little while. Alright?"

Carlos nodded and hopped over to the elevator. Logan sighed and said to his friends, "I don't know what to do with him. He's so scared and quiet now... he's just... _changing._" James looked down and sighed. Kendall said with a little frustration in his voice, "Yeah, I know. We have to stop him from fully changing, I want the old Carlos back."

"I do too, Kendall. But how is he going to get happy again?"

"I have no idea... wait! Why don't you have a heart-to-heart conversation with him, Logan!"

"That might work, but what if-"

"Stop being such a downer, Logan! Do you want the old Carlos back," Kendall looked Logan in the eyes and said, "the boy you loved so much that if he were gone you'd fall apart? Don't you want to hold that boy in your arms again and say to him, 'I love you, Carlos'?"

"Of coarse I do," Logan looked at his feet and said, "I love Carlos with all my heart. He's what puts a smile on my face everyday. _He _ makes me feel like I'm somebody, even though I'm in a band with you guys, Carlos makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world."

Kendall smiled and said, "Then go talk to him before you lose him. Everything will be okay, trust me." Logan looked him in the eyes and smiled. He said, "Okay, I'll trust you on this. Thanks." Kendall smiled and said, "No problem! Now go get your Carlitos back!"

Logan nodded and ran off toward the elevator. When he got in it he pressed the 2nd floor button and waited for the elevator to go up. The doors opened when he reached their floor, he walked out and over to their door. He sighed and opened up the door to see Katie on the couch watching some action movie.

"Hey, Katie?"

"Yeah, Logan?"

"Have you seen Carlos?"

"He hopped into your room, why?"

"I need to talk to him."

She looked at him and said, "I tried to talk to him but he seemed kinda depressed. I'm sure you'll have better luck than me since yo two are going out." Logan nodded and said, "Thanks, Katie." She nodded to him and focused back to the movie she was watching.

He walked over to their room and opened the door to find Carlos laying down on his bed. He walked over to Carlos' bed and asked, "What cha doin', baby?" Carlos looked at him with sad brown eyes and whispered, "Nothing much, just thinking is all."

Logan carefully put his hand on Carlos' thigh and said, "I miss you." Carlos asked with confusion in his voice, "I'm right here, what do you mean?"

Logan looked him in the eyes and said sadly, "I miss the old _you_. The old Carlos, the Carlos who'd always wear a smile no matter what situation he's in. The boy I loved to watch slide down the swirly side nearly fifty times everyday. I miss my boyfriend. _My_ Carlos."

The shorter boy looked down with tears in his eyes. He whispered, "I'm sorry I changed... I really am, Logie. I'll try to go back, I'll do anything to have you love me again."

Logan gasped and said, "I _do_ love you! I just... I just don't like what you've become. I don't like seeing you scared every second of every day. I don' like seeing you so quiet, I _do_ like your singing voice, though. But you only had that voice because you were hurting and singing was the only way you could take out all your pain. This is all my fault..."

"How?"

"It's all because of those words I said to you. I never meant them but you thought I did."

"I just thought you hated me..."

Logan gasped and pulled Carlos into a hug. He said, "I could never hate you. I love you. Please don't ever think I'd hate you. I love you so, so much." Carlos started to cry and Logan asked, "What's wrong?"

Carlos smiled and whispered, 'What you just said to me was so enchanting. I feel like this is a fairytale. I love you so much, Logan. And I promise you that I'll try my best to change back... for you. My perfectly amazing boyfriend."

Logan departed so he could wipe Carlos' tears away and say, "That's my Carlos." He kissed his shorter boyfriend passionately and they both swear that they could see sparks fly. It was just like Carlos said, It really was _enchanting_.

"I'll always love you, Carlos."

"And I'll always love you, Logie Bear."

**What do you think of chapter six? There weren't too many reviews for chapter five so I thought you all didn't exactly like it too much. :( But then I remembered that school's probably going on for people so I just thought that you were all too busy to read it.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I GET SOME REVIEWS! :D**

**thank you all for your patience, I know I haven't been posting things up as much as I'd like to but believe me I'm trying every time I get the chance.**

**(no mean or rude comments please!)**

**comments are nice! :)**

**Thank you again for everything! And thank you for supporting me! :D**


	7. I Finally Found You

_The Words I Meant To Say_

**Summary: What if the last words you said to someone, were the last words you'd ever say to them before they were kidnapped? The epic journey to find their best friend, Carlos Garcia. **

**MAIN PAIRING CARGAN side pairing KAMES! :P**

**The Words I Meant To Say**

Chapter Seven: I Finally Found You

_**A few weeks later...**_

"Logie... Logie... Logie wake up!"

"Wh-what? Carlos?"

Logan opened his eyes lazily and saw his boyfriend staring at him with his perfect chocolate eyes. He smiled and Carlos said, "Logie, we have to go! We have a recording today with Kelly and Gustavo! We have to get moving!"

When Logan realized what Carlos said, he jumped out of bed and said, "AH! I have to get ready!" He ran into their closet and started to get dressed. Carlos walked out so he could brush his teeth. As soon as Carlos was done, Logan sprinted into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Carlos, where's James and Kendall?"

"They left already."

"Then why'd you stay?"

"Because you my boyfriend."

Logan put his toothbrush down and hugged Carlos. He said, "I love you, Carlos." The Latino smiled and hugged back saying, "I love you too." Logan pulled away and kissed Carlos for a second. He smiled and went back to brushing his teeth.

Carlos said, "You might want to hurry up because it's 5:56 and we're supposed to be there by 6." Logan spit out what was in his mouth into the sink. "WHAT!"

The smaller boy gulped and said quietly, "Yeah... but I kinda woke you up late so it's kinda my fault. But the power went out last night and I didn't realize until-"

He was silenced by a kiss from his lover. Logan pulled away and whispered, "You talk too much." Carlos smiled and said, "Let's go, Logie."

_**At Rocque Records...**_

"WHY ARE YOU TWO LATE?" screamed Gustavo at Logan and Carlos.

Carlos gulped and Logan said, "The power went out last night so our alarm clocks weren't able to wake us up on time. Causing us to-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES," screamed Gustavo, "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO HEAR YOUR STUPID LITTLE EXCUSES FOR WHY YOU TWO WERE LATE! AND I CERTAINLY DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR IDOITIC SMART TALK, JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE, LOGAN!"

Logan looked as if he was hit by someone. James and Kendall were in the sound booth laying low so they wouldn't get attacked by Gustavo. Kelly was extremely shocked at what Gustavo had said, but she couldn't find her voice... but _Carlos_ found his voice...

Carlos was not usually the one to scream and yell. But what Gustavo had said to his boyfriend pushed him. He shouted, "Don't you dare talk to _my_ boyfriend like that! No one cares if _your_ in a bad mood! But you certainly don't have to take your anger out on Logan! Don't _ever_ talk to Logan like that or I promise you you'll be black and blue!"

Those were fighting words, and since they were coming from a 15-year-old, everyone's mouthes dropped. But Gustavo wasn't going to take that kind of crap from anyone today.

His face turned red with anger as he yelled, "YOU CAN JUST STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU LITTLE MIDGET! I CAN TALK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND ANY WAY THAT I WANT TO! I CAN SAY ANYTHING I WANT TO, LIKE YOUR A TINY, ANNOYING, MIDGET THAT NEEDS TO LEARN HOW TO SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN HIS LIFE!"

Carlos glared at him and said harshly, "Wanna say that one more time and see what happens?" Gustavo growled, "I would, actually." Logan pulled Carlos back and said, "Carlos, baby, stop... I don't want you to get hurt again."

Gustavo said, "Good! Go be a coward and hide behind your boyfriend! Because that's all you ever do, hide behind Logan, Kendall, and James! That's why you wear that stupid helmet all the time! You're scared of everything! Your stupid helmet can't save you when you're not wearing it!"

Carlos pulled away from Logan and said harshly, "No one! I repeat no one disrespects _my_ helmet, my friends, or my boyfriend. And your disrespecting pretty much all three, fat man!"

The man with bug-eyed sunglasses said, "Call me that, one more time."

"_Fat man_."

"You asked for it, you little midget!"

The next thing they all knew, Carlos was punched in the face by Gustavo. He collapsed on the floor holding his eye. James and Kendall ran out and went all psycho on Gustavo. Kelly and Logan rushed to Carlos and helped him sit up.

When Carlos removed his hand from his eye, blood started to drip out of the medium sized cut. Logan looked a Carlos, whose eyes were spinning, and said, "Carlos, can you hear me?"

He said very confusedly, "There's a party in my head right now..." Logan sighed and started to patch up the wound. Logan and Kelly helped Carlos up and noticed that James and Kendall had pretty much destroyed Gustavo.

Carlos said, "I can walk..." But when he did walk he crashed into a door and said, "What the heck?" Then Carlos remembered _everything_ that just happened. The argument, the punch. _Everything._

Tears streamed down his face as he ran out of the room. Logan growled and looked at Gustavo who was unconscious, due to the beating. James and Kendall looked around the room for Carlos, but couldn't find him anywhere.

Kendall asked with worry in his voice, "Where's Carlos?"

"He ran out of the room again."

"LOGAN! Do you remember what happened last time he ran out of the room! He got KIDNAPPED!"

"OH MY GOD! We have to get him before something bad happens!"

Kelly said, "Hurry! Go get Carlos! I'll call the cops to get Gustavo arrested! I'll meet you out there as soon as the police come! Go!" They nodded and ran out into the streets. Suddenly, there was a familiar scream coming from the park nearby. They all instantly thought of Carlos and ran into the park.

Once they got into the park they saw a large man, who looked exactly like _Jason Amun_ holding a squirming Carlos around his waist. James instantly gasped, _"Jason?"_

The man laughed with a deep voice, and said, "I'm not Jason, pretty boy. I'm his twin, _Jacob Amun!_ I heard that Jason kidnapped this pretty little thing but failed and got killed. Yeah, his plan failed, but mine is going to succeed!"

Kendall asked harshly, "And what are you going to do with him, exactly?" Jacob laughed louder this time and held onto Carlos tighter. He said, "Jason wanted to have this beautiful thing all to himself, but you know, I'm not like that."

James asked, "How so?" He smirked and said, "Something this precious might fall into the wrong hands, so in order to protect something this perfect, I'm going to kill him."

Carlos instantly froze, the only movement that was seen from Carlos was him shakily breathing. Logan gasped and said, "I won't let you hurt him!"

"You can't stop me, I'm the one who has Carlos right now. Not _you_."

"Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Actually, he _has_."

"What do you mean?"

Jacob smirked again and look down towards Carlos. He said to Carlos in Spanish, "Nos reunimos de nuevo, heranito." Carlos glared at him and said back, "Tu no eres mi hermano mas."

James asked, "What are they saying?" Logan gulped and said, "For once, James, I have no idea. We don't really learn Spanish anymore. Carlos? What's going on?"

Carlos sighed and said, "This is my brother. He whispered to me, '_We meet again, little brother'._ And I said back, _'You aren't my brother anymore'._"

Logan looked at them and asked, "How?" Carlos explained, "Before I ever moved to Minnesota or Missouri, I lived in Venezuela with my mom. She got married to Jacob and Jason's dad and they became my brothers. But, Jason was a creep that loved me, but I wouldn't love him back."

Carlos continued, "Jacob was quiet at first but then followed Jason and fell in love with me. When my mom found out, she divorced him and we moved to Missouri to get away from them. But Jason and Jacob kept following me wherever I went."

He kept on going, "I moved to Minnesota and they couldn't find me. I became best friends with you three and fell in love with you, Logan. And once we moved to L.A. And we became famous, they instantly found me. Jason knew where I was and picked the right day to kidnap me, I didn't recognize him because I didn't know who he was, but I got one last look of him before I passed out."

Carlos looked away as he said, "I always knew they'd find me, so I kept it hidden from the world. But I didn't think they _both_ find me. I never meant to hurt any of you. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me, I'm sorry I've been lying to you all this time."

Logan looked at his boyfriend and said, "It's okay, Carlos. All you were trying to do was protect us, but sometimes, you have to let _us_ protect you. We're your best friends, your big brothers, the ones you've never had. We want to protect you. Let us do that, please."

Carlos smiled and was about to say something when Jacob hoisted Carlos over his shoulder and said with fake sorrow, "Well I'm sorry to break p this priceless moment, but I've got some killing to do." He turned to walk away, but before he walked away he had to say something to the boys.

He looked at them and said darkly, "If you try to save him, I'll make sure you get to watch him die... a slow and extremely painful death. So I suggest you don't follow me and try to save him." Then he turned around and walked away into the misty fog, unable to be seen anymore. But a whisper could be heard, a sorrow filled whisper.

"_I'm sorry."_

**Hey! I'm back! You all probably thought you saw the last of me! But your wrong! Sorry to keep you all waiting, I've been injured and hurt for a while and I needed to think of more ideas!**

**So what do you think? I honestly really like this chapter a lot! Yeah, I haven't written this in a while but you know, I did say that I wouldn't post another chapter unless I get reviews!**

**And I only got like, 2 reviews last chapter so this is the price you pay! **

**I'm really sorry for doing that to you though, I hope you all can forgive me. :( **

_**So, what did you think of this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME TO CONTINUE!**_

**No mean or rude comments, please! And thanks for reading! I hope you'll continue to read my fics!**


	8. The Point Of No Return

_The Words I Meant To Say_

**Summary: What if the last words you said to someone, were the last words you'd ever say to them before they were kidnapped? The epic journey to find their best friend, Carlos Garcia.**

**MAIN PAIRING CARGAN side pairing KAMES! :P**

**The Words I Meant To Say**

Chapter Eight: The Point of No Return

_**At Sunset The Same Day...**_

_Swish!_ That was the sound of James' purple bandana being tied around his forehead. _Clin__k!_ That was the sound of Kendall's hockey stick hitting the floor. _Click, click!_ And that? That was the sound of Logan loading a gun.

If you didn't read the chapter before, then you missed out on _a lot_ of important information. The boys are getting ready for their showdown between Jacob and Big Time Rush. And then they were off... to _the point of no return!_

_**Walking Up Some Mountain Trail...**_

"Let go of me, Jacob! Let me go!" yelled Carlos as he squirmed around in Jacob's grasp. At the moment, Carlos was still hoisted on Jacob's shoulder.

"Carlos, shut up!"

"Let me go!"

"UGH! _No hablo ingles!"_ (I don't speak English!)

Carlos growled under his breath and shouted, _"Dejame ir!" _(Let me go!) Jacob's fast walk started to get slower as the trail up the mountain got more steep.

He sighed and said, _"Tu eres una cosa poco molesto, verdad?"_ (You're an annoying little thing, aren't you?) Carlos glared at him and kicked his stomach, saying, _"Callate! Nadie te dijo que me secuestran!" _(Shut up! No one told you to kidnap me!)

Jacob chuckled at how good Carlos' Spanish had gotten since the last time they'd seen each other. Carlos smirked and said quite smugly, _"Alguien __está__ sorprendido de ver que todavia se puede hablar perfectamente el espanol!" _(Someone's surprised to see that I can still speak Spanish perfectly!)

Carlos' _older brother_ rolled his eyes and said with a smile, _"No ha cambiado un poco." _(You haven't changed a bit.) Carlos sighed at what Jacob had said.

"_Ha cambiado mucho, hermano mayor." _(You changed a lot, big brother.)

"_Yo no habria cambiado si lo que me amaba."_ (I wouldn't have changed if you just loved me.)

"_Si me amas, entonces __por qué__ me vas a matar?" _(If you love me, then why are you going to kill me?)

Jacob stopped walking for a second. At first, he had no clue what to say... but then he spoke softly, _"Porque tu no me quieres volver." _(Because you don't love me back.)

The smaller Latino groaned and whined, _"Jacob, te amo. Solo... no es asi."_ (Jacob, I do love you. Just... not like that.)

The older male quickened his pace and said angrily, _"Yo entiendo que, y si no puedo tenerte, entonces nadie puede mas!" _(I understand that, and if I can't have you, then nobody else can!)

_**Hours Later….**_

Thunder and lightning clashed as the wind blew furiously. The ocean roared and it splashed against the rocks. Jacob smirked at how the weather was, it was just right for his plan.

Jacob had tied Carlos up and put tape over his mouth so he would be unable to talk. He walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the rough waves of the ocean. The dark blue waves looked fierce, and unforgiving, just like Jacob's heart.

Lightning flashed across the sky while the thunder began to shake the ground. Something was spiraling on land. Jacob squinted and saw what looked like a tornado.

It was getting closer, soon enough it was on its way to where Jacob was at. Carlos' eyes widened as the water spout got closer… Jacob was going to throw him into it.

Jacob turned to Carlos and grabbed him. He made his way over to the edge of the cliff and whispered, "All good things have to come to an end… it is time for you to die." **STOP!**

Carlos' _brother_ craned his neck to see what was telling him to stop. He gasped as he turned to face his enemies: James, Kendall, and Logan.

Carlos tried to get free, but each time he tried Jacob's grip got tighter. Logan glared and growled, "Give me my boyfriend, right now."

"No."

"If you were smart you'd give him to us."

"If _you_ were smart you'd leave before things get messy."

"We aren't leaving without Carlos."

Jacob rolled his eyes and laughed, "Are you for real? I give you the chance to live, I wasn't going to kill you! Only him! I told you not to come and you were stupid enough to come. People cannot get any dumber."

Kendall pulled out his hockey stick and slammed the end of it on the ground. He shouted, "Give Carlos back right now or we'll kick your butt! Minnesota style!"

The older Latino chuckled and said, "You don't scare me. You're dressed as a hockey player, he's a bandana freak! And he's a… nerd!"

Carlos yelled but it came out muffled due to the tape covering his mouth. The little Latino jumped out of Jacob's grip and jumped on his foot with all his might. He looked to his friends and hopped over to them until he heard the click of a gun reloading.

Everyone stood completely still, none of them wanted to get shot. Jacob yelled, "Get over here right now, you little twit!"

Carlos growled and turned his head to his shoulder, using it to get the tape off. He was successful, but the words he was going to say weren't going to be very nice.

Carlos turned to his _brother_ and screamed, "I have had enough of you! I tried my best to be your brother and love you the way you're supposed to love a family member! But no! You had to be the most selfish person in the world and take me away from my friends and ruin everyone's life! I HATE YOU!"

"C-Carlos? Y-You don't mean that…"

"I freaking mean it, Jacob! I'm sick and tired of your crap!"

"Then now I have no choice but to kill you."

"You do have a choice, and you blew it."

Carlos shot him a glare as lightning flashed across the sky and the wind blew fiercely, blowing the little Latino's hair. Jacob's gun clicked and he raised his hands and aimed at Carlos.

He growled, "Get over here right now!" The younger Latin boy shot back, "I'm done taking orders from you. I'm done you, once and for all."

Carlos sucked in oxygen, causing his stomach and the rest of his body to shrink. Making it easier to slide the ropes off. He let out his breath and smirked smugly at his older _brother_.

Jacob shook with rage and fired the bullets at Carlos. But to everyone's surprise, it didn't hit him. Logan gasped, normally Carlos was extremely clumsy and didn't have _that_ kind of balance to avoid the speed of a bullet.

Bullet after bullet, Carlos danced and waltzed away from them. He was showing such gracefulness and elegance that nobody knew he had. Not one bullet even brushed off his clothes. But Jacob was getting frustrated with this, so he decided to use something else…

He threw his bullet less gun to the ground and pulled out a knife. He mumbled to himself, "Let's see you dodge this, little brother…"

Jacob glared and ran at Carlos. He swung at him, but his dodged the attack and received a kick in the stomach in return for the attempt of killing him.

He clutched his stomach and hissed, "Little rat!"

"Oh yes, that really hurt me… ooh, ow… no, not really."

"Sarcasm never works in a fight."

"It's working right now."

"You are so annoying…"

"I learned it from _you_."

He ran at Carlos again, letting out a war cry as the waved crashed against the rocks again. He aimed from Carlos' arm, but missed. He gasped as he noticed that from that miss, he was left defenseless to any of the little Latino's attacks.

**PUNCH! OW! **Jacob was knocked back onto his back, dropping his knife in the process. Carlos rolled his eyes and stepped on his _brother's_ stomach, making sure he couldn't move.

He looked down at his brother and said darkly, "You know, I really should kill you after everything you and Jason put me through. Kidnapping me, planning to kill me, and trying to rape me. Now let me kill you and let you see how it feels like to be kidnapped and be so close to death!"

Carlos picked up the knife and was about to end Jacob's life when his boyfriend cried, "Carlos! Please… stop… This isn't you, please, stop this. Don't do this, the real Carlos would never want to cause any sort of pain to anyone… no matter what they did to him.."

He dropped the knife near Jacob's hand and started to shake with fear and sadness that he was so close that he was about to kill someone. He stepped off Jacob and whimpered, "Logie… I'm so sorry…"

Tears flooded his eyes, but they soon vanished when Jacob grabbed his ankles and pulled him to the ground, causing the boys to run to attack. Jacob laughed as he through Carlos over the edge of the cliff, enjoying the sound of his screams as they started to fade.

"Ha! Now he's dead!"

"You killed my boyfriend!"

"That was the plan…"

"I'm going to make you pay!"

"I'm so-"

Suddenly his screamed as he was dragged over the cliff by Carlos, who had clung to the cliff for dear life. Once Jacob was falling, Carlos let go of him and tried to pull himself up. But that wasn't going to be so easy…

**AHH! HELP ME! **Jacob grabbed onto Carlos' ankles and screamed, "Pull the moron up so I can kill him!"

Logan and James grabbed Carlos' left wrist as Kendall grabbed the Latino's right wrist. They struggled to pull him up, due to the extra weight Jacob put on.

"Logan… let go of me."

"No! I won't do it!"

"If you guys don't let go of me, he'll kill us all," he started, "and I couldn't live with myself if he hurt any of you guys. Please, let go of me so I can finally get rid of him. Please, trust me. I'm doing this so none of you can hurt."

Tears poured down all of their cheeks, they knew Carlos was right. They'd all die if they pulled him up. James said with sadness, "I love you, man! You're the best friend I could've had! Please forgive me for this!"

James let go of him, causing Kendall and Logan to slide forward. Kendall said, "I love you too, Carlos! I'll never forget you! Forgive me, buddy."

Kendall let go of his friend, making Logan almost slide over the edge. Logan cried, "I love with all my heart, Carlos. I'll never stop loving you, I'll never forget you, I love you. I'm so sorry for everything I said to you when you ran away. I love you."

Carlos smiled and whispered his last words, "I love you guys. Logie… I'll always love you." Logan kissed his boyfriend for the last time, when he pulled away he whispered, "I love you" as he let go of his Latino.

Jacob let go of Carlos and screamed as both of them were going to die for sure. Carlos shouted with a smile before he hit the water, "James, I broke your lucky comb!" **SPLASH!**

James gasped and screamed, "NO! Not Carlos _and_ my lucky comb!" Jacob's screams were cut off when he landed on a pointed rock, going right through his heart.

"_We'll always love you, Carlos, we'll never forget you. Goodbye."_

**Ooh, that one kind of made me sad. **** Did any of you cry? Yes, no? Sorry if I did! How was this? Was it good or no? ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! Maybe…**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND I JUST MIGHT MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Sorry that this was so terrible!**

**(No mean or rude comments!)**

**THANK YOU! **


	9. Remember Me?

_The Words I Meant To Say_

**Summary: What if the last words you said to someone, were the last words you'd ever say to them before they were kidnapped? The epic journey to find their best friend, Carlos Garcia.**

**MAIN PAIRING CARGAN side pairing KAMES! :P**

**The Words I Meant To Say**

Chapter Nine: Remember Me? 3

_**The Next Day….**_

Logan woke up the next morning depressed and empty. His boyfriend had just sacrificed himself to save him and his friends… how could he ever be happy again knowing that the boy he loved was now somewhere dead at the bottom of te ocean?

His heart ached each time it would beat, he sighed and tried to hold back his tears. He remembered when he'd place Carlos' hand on his chest and explain how the heart would work when Carlos needed help on his health homework.

The smarty leaned his back against the wall and looked at Carlos' empty bed. He remembered when it was Carlos' 15th birthday and he jumped on his little boyfriend singing the happy birthday song to him until he woke up laughing with his sweet smile plastered on his face.

The alarm clock was about to beep but Logan unplugged it and dropped the plug on the floor, just like Carlos used to do in the morning so Logan could get some sleep. Carlos could be the sweetest boy in the world… scratch that, he _was_ the sweetest boy in the world.

Logan chuckled at the flash back when he sang in a whisper to his boyfriend, _"Don't you worry your pretty little mind, peopl__e throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. But don't you worry you pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine. But they can't take what's ours. They can't take what's ours."_

That was Carlos' favorite song that reminded him of Logan, and when his boyfriend sang it to him that just made his day perfect. Logan would always surprise him every day with lyrics from one of Carlos' favorite songs.

He fought back more tears as all of his favorite memories of Carlos flooded his mind over and over again. All he wanted was to hold his little Latino in his arms again. He wanted to kiss his boyfriend like James and Kendall could. He wanted to hold hands with his love again. He wanted to cuddle with Carlos and call him beautiful again…

Tears slowly fell down his cheeks since he knew he'd never get to do anything like that with Carlos again. _Beat, ow, beat, ow, beat, OW! _The more he thought of Carlos, the faster his heart would beat, causing him even more pain.

Logan wiped the tears away and walked over to the window to see flowers floating in the pool. People probably heard of Carlos' death and tossed roses, violets, tulips, and many more kinds of flowers in the pool to honor the sweet, energetic singer.

"_Don't forget where I'll__ be… right here."_ Played Carlos' singing voice in his head as he remembered the day Carlos told him he'd always be by Logan's side. But if he wasn't beside Logan, he said he'd always be in the smarty's heart.

He stepped away from the window, trying to get away from the sight of the flowers floating in the water. He didn't want to believe that Carlos was dead, yet he watched Carlos die right before his very eyes. _He _ was the last person to say something to Carlos. But James was the last person Carlos said something to.

Of course Carlos would try to get something off his chest before he was about to die. He knew James would attack him if he told the pretty boy that he broke his lucky comb pretending that it was a Frisbee… it turns out combs break when they don't come back and get run over by trucks…

Logan didn't really want to go anywhere, all he wanted was Carlos. But alas, he couldn't have the Latino. He couldn't even imagine the state Carlos' body could be in at the bottom of the ocean. _Anything_ can happen to a dead body on the cold ocean floor…

Let's get away from all that morbid thinking for now… anyways, James and Kendall slowly crept into Logan's room and asked, "Do you need anything, Logan?"

"Yes…"

"What can we get you?"

"_Carlos_."

"Oh, Logan…"

The smart boy sighed and said for them, "I know, I know… you can't bring him back for me… I know." Kendall frowned and whispered, "We miss him too… but he's in a better place, right?"

James added, "He's probably happy eating corndogs in Heaven with his hockey helmet on. Logan, I think you know just what Carlos would say to you if he saw the condition you were in…"They all said in unison, "_Don't be sad, get glad!"_

They all laughed for second until they remembered the pain they were all feeling in their chests. Suddenly, an invisible light bulb popped above Kendall's head. He had an idea!

Kendall said with excitement, "Guys! I have an idea! It's depressing, but it'll help us move on… together!" the two other boys looked at Kendall as he explained, "We'll sing a song to Carlos!"

"But he's… _dead…_" choked James.

"I know, babe, but what about _'Worldwide'_?"

"What about it?"

"No matter where we go, he'll be in our hearts… _worldwide._"

Logan asked quietly, "What about Carlos' parts in the song? Only he can sing them perfectly." Kendall answered, "We'll sing them together, although no one could ever replace the amazing voice that Carlos has..."

James asked this time, "Where would we do this exactly?" His boyfriend was quick to say, "In the Palmwoods pool area! It was Carlos' favorite spot to hang out with us… we'll perform there at four tonight… don't worry guys, I've got a feeling about this…"

_**At Four P.M….**_

The three boys were in the Palmwoods pool area holding microphones in front of a band Kelly managed to get. She was now taking over Gustavo's spot since he was now in jail for hurting Carlos. She sat in a lounge chair sitting in between Katie and Mrs. Knight.

All of the boys' friends showed up just in time to hear James sing, _"Wait a minute, before you tell__ me anything how was your day? Cause I've been missing…"_ Kendall sang, _"You by my side, yeah."_

James continued to sing, _"Did I wake you out of your dreams? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep."_ Kendall glanced at his boyfriend as he sang, _"You calm me down, t__here's something 'bout the sound of your voice."_

It was Carlos' part now so they sang perfectly together, _"I, I, I, I'm never, never, never as far away as it may seem. Soon we'll be together." _James sang again, _"We'll pick up right where we left off!"_

The pretty boy shuddered before he sang, _"Paris, London, Tokyo, it's just one thing that I gotta do." _The three of them sang together, _"Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night."_

James sang once more, _"And I can hardly tak__e another goodbye. Baby, won't be long. And you're the one that I'm waiting on._" The group sang again, _"Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello."_

Logan took a deep breath before singing, _"_Boy_, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, wo__rldwide. _Boy, _I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. _Boy, _I'll be thinking about you._"

The smarty continued to sing, _"Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name. But don't you worry…" _Kendall sang, _"Cause you have my __heart._"

Logan went on, _"It ain't easy, to keep on moving city to city just get up and go."_ Kendall sang his little part again, _"But the show must go on so I need you to be strong."_

Carlos' part came up again, making the boys sing even better, _"I, I, I, I__'m never, never, never as far away as it may seem. No never! Soon we'll be together." _James sang his small part again, _"We'll pick up right where we left off!"_

The pretty felt tears in his eyes but shoved them away as he sang, _"Paris, London, Tokyo, it's __just one thing that I gotta do." _All of them sang together, _"Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night."_

He looked at his friends and saw tears in their eyes as he sang, _"And I can hardly take another goodbye. Baby, won't__ be long. And you're the one that I'm waiting on._" The three friends repeated, _"Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello."_

Logan sang again with all his heart, _"_Boy_, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. _Boy, _I'll be thinki__ng about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. _Boy, _I'll be thinking about you._"

It was Carlos' part again, but before they could sing it a shockingly familiar voice sang flawlessly, _"Oh! Wherever the wind blows me! You're still the one and only _boy_ on my __mind!_"

They all looked straight ahead to see _CARLOS!_ He held a microphone in his hand, and he was wearing new clothes that they saw him wearing a few weeks ago. His hair was wet but he obviously didn't care. He looked at his friends and motioned for them to keep going.

James sang with a passion, _"Ain't no one better! Worldwide! So always remember! Worldwide! Always remember, _boy, _you're mine! Paris, London, Tokyo, it's just one thing that I gotta do."_

Carlos joined in as they all sang together, _"Hello, __tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night." _James continued to sing with that same passion, _"And I can hardly take another goodbye. Baby, won't be long. And you're the one that I'm waiting on._"

Since Carlos was singing with them, they sounded amazing when they sang, _"Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello." _Tears streamed down Carlos' face as Logan looked at him and sang, _"_Boy_, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. _Boy, _I'll be thinking about you__ worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. _Boy, _I'll be thinking about you._"

Logan walked towards him and wiped Carlos' tears away singing, _"Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name. But don't you worry…_" They all sang together in perfect harmony, _"Cause you have my heart."_

Everyone instantly clapped at the end of the song and when they saw Carlos and Logan kiss again. James and Kendall ran over to Carlos and hugged him, not caring that they just took him from his and Logan's enchanting kiss.

Once they were finished squeezing the life out of the little Latino they asked, "How the heck did you survive that fall?" Carlos answered, "It hurt, no doubt about it, but I didn't die. I was in pain for a while until I realized that I had to get out of the water before I really did die."

Carlos kept going, "I swam over to the rocks and climbed up the mountain like a spider monkey! I was going to let the waves push me to shore, but they got too violent even for me! So I got up and realized that you guys were all gone. So I camped out there for the night and ran back to the Palmwoods just in time to sing with you guys!"

Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist and said, "I love you so much, baby." The Latino smiled his adorable sweet smile and replied, "I love you so much too, Logie." And that's when they shared another heart melting kiss together.

_**That Night….**_

Carlos and Logan were star gazing on the roof of the Palmwoods like they used to do all the time. Logan would point out all sorts of constellations and Carlos would look up into the night sky with awe. The stars were so pretty at night, it was hard for him to believe that some of those stars were dead but their light still shined from light years away.

The Latino looked at Logan and sang softly, _"Elevator buttons and morning air. Strangers silence makes me wanna take the stairs. If you were hear we'd laugh about their vacant stares. But right now, my time is theirs."_

Logan knew this song… he started to sing, _"Seems like there's always someone who disapproves. They'll judge it like they know about me and you.__ And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury's out, but my choice is you."_

Carlos giggled as Logan sang to him, _"So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard.__ The stakes are high, the water's rough. But this love is ours."_

The tan boy sang as he grabbed Logan's hand, _"You never know what people have up their sleeves. Ghost from _my_ past gonna jump out at me. Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles. But I don't care, __cause right now you're mine.__ And you'll say…"_

Logan smiled as he sang, _"Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough. But this love is ours."_

The both sang together amazingly, _"And it's not theirs to speculate __, if it's wrong. And your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in. I'll fight their doubt and give you faith, with this song for you."_

Carlos sang, _"Cause I love _the smile that you have." Logan sang back, "_And I love the _jokes _that you speak.__ And any snide remarks from my father about your _helmet_ will be ignored.__ Cause my heart is yours."_

He kept on singing to Carlos, _"So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard.__ And don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine. But they can't take what's ours.__ They can't take what's ours.__"_ They looked at each other as they sang the final part:

"_The stakes are high, he water's rough. But this love is ours."_

**Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter! I wanted to make it absolutely perfect for all of you and I hope you can forgive me for taking so long with it! Sorry if it's not good or if I made mistakes!**

_**Attention readers!**____** This shall be the last chapter of "**__**The Words I Meant To Say**__**"! :/ Sorry! I might make an epilogue or something if you want me to!**_

_**Please stick around for the sequel, "**__**The Secrets I Kept From You**__**"!**__** It'll be up as soon as possible! Thank you for all your support you've given me! I couldn't ask for better reviewers!**_

_**WANT THE EPILOGUE AND SEQUEL? WELL, PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!**__** :)**_

_The songs in this chapter were "__Worldwide__" by __Big Time Rush_,_ & "__Ours__" by __Taylor Swift__! Sorry if you don't like singing in songs, but I felt that it was needed for this chapter. __**Thank you all so much, I love you **__**all! :) And stay tuned for the epilogue and sequel (if you review, that is ;) )!**____**If you have any questions at all, please send me a message and I'll do my best to help you!**_


End file.
